Grim Awakening
by RedXEagl3
Summary: Out of all the things Roland expected to happen on one warm late spring day, running into a trans-dimensional battle was not one of them. (Side-Story to Rude Awakening, CrossOver between Rude Awakening and Grim Devils.)


**_Alright, I've calmed down._**

 ** _I admit it, I overreacted, although I was tired as hell and all the reviews I saw were negative and my favorites and followers were dropping like fruit flies, I realize that my actions earlier were a little... rash. I'm putting this up because of the time it took to make this fucking thing. I hope some of you read past some of it._**

 ** _Really, it should have been it's own thing from the beginning, maybe then it wouldn't have caused me to go ballistic._**

 ** _So yeah, for those of you who offered encouragement on the main story, I thank you. Here it is, not split into two parts this time, and as it's own story._**

 ** _SPOILERS FOR GRIM DEVILS._**

 ** _As always, I do not own High School DxD_**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _Thoughts_

" **LOUD SHOUTING** "

[ **Sacred Gear talking out loud** ]

[Sacred Gear talking to wielder]

* * *

 _Go then; there are other worlds than these._

* * *

"Ise, no."

"But-!"

I looked over at him as we walked to school. Well, I more glared at him then looked at him, because what he said is probably one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard in my entire life.

"No, Ise, sucking on a tit will not make you smarter." I deadpanned, taking a bite out of the apple I had taken with me on our way to… _school_. I hate going there, but it's not like I really have a choice.

Issei glared right back at me, and looked like he wanted to knock me to the ground for my heresy. "How do ya know, huh? Are you some kinda scientist or some shit? _Oppai_ are the greatest, plumpest, softest…!" He started drooling, before he regained his senses. "Anyway, how can you say that!? You know, I really ask if you're even a man sometimes!"

I heard Rias sigh. "Honestly, Ise, I have heard some perverted words come out of your mouth, but this tops them all." She facepalmed.

Oh, did I mention that, since we had beaten Raiser, she had been walking with us to school, and was generally more… social? And smiling a lot more? And just a whole lot _brighter_ in general? She seems to be talking with me a lot more, at least. It's… quite fun, honestly.

Issei gained comical tears. "B-Buchou…! B-But… my theory…"

"…Is wrong." I finished for him, crushing what was left of his spirit.

[Dear Zeus, the pathetic, perverted Dragon Emperor strikes again… I am glad he is not my host. That would... make me extremely sad.]

 _Damn right._

"I think you two should give it a chance." Akeno chimed in.

Oh yeah, she's been coming with us as well. I'm sure Phobetor is happy about that.

[Do I need to bring up the she-devil again, brat?]

 _…Is that supposed to be a threat?_

[You would know what I mean if I actually told you.]

 _…Cryptic, laced with annoyance and bitterness, yeah, that's Phobetor for you._

[Do not summarize my character with words. I am far more complicated than that dreadful sentence you just composed in that rotting pile of neurons you deign to call a brain.]

 _Jesus… did I touch a nerve?_

[Touch a nerve? No. Getting on my nerves? Oh, more than you know.]

I tuned out Phobby as I regained awareness of the world around me. And the minute I looked to my right, I saw Issei, his eyes swiveling in their sockets as Akeno proceeded to tease him endlessly.

Thanks to my devil hearing, I could make out everything that was said.

"You know, Ise-kun, I'm sure Asia wouldn't mind testing out that theory of yours. Ufufu…" She whispered.

"A-Akeno-san-! I would never-!" Issei stuttered.

I silently thanked whatever god is out there that I wasn't at the mercy of Akeno's teasing for once. Although… besides that one time in the hospital, Akeno hasn't shown any interest in Issei, at least, not in the way I expected her to.

[On your left, boy.]

 _Huh? Gkh-!_

My… hand brushed Rias'.

"Fufu, watch where you are going, Roland." She giggled softly, looking away.

I don't know how that keeps happening. Ever since we won the fight against Raiser, and the party afterward (Which still makes me… uh… blush.) she's been walking with me and Issei to school, only… she's always walking next to me.

And, I swear I might be going mad on this one, it seems like she gets closer each day.

Her attitude is the only thing I can think that has changed when she addresses us, but her actions… maybe…

No, that's just me being delusional. Probably.

I shook my head, dispelling those thoughts, as I took another bite out of the apple I had taken with me on our way to school.

Or, at least, I was, until the air became unnaturally still. My vision became filled with… strange mirror-like surfaces, floating and distorting the reality around me. An arch, made up of the things, formed. The weird mirror-things cracked and shattered to form it. For some strange reason, I had the ungodly urge to look into the arch made up of the mirror-things, because I'm smart, need I remind you. I saw nothing, but an endless void of white, with the occasional shimmer of color inside.

Then I saw a dot. A dot that was steadily growing bigger, and heading towards us.

I didn't even have time to say anything before a large man, who looked… oddly familiar, crashed through the arch, and went flying into a fence not far away from us. When I got a closer look at him, I could tell he was barely a man at all, if the green, oily tentacles coming out of his arm, wrapping around something I couldn't see, were anything to go by.

The 'man' laughed. A horrible laugh that sounded like nails grinding against a chalkboard.

"You're not screwing me over that easily!" He screeched, a he yanked back on the tentacles that I now realized covered his _entire_ arm. "I have no idea where you sent me, but I'm not coming through alone!"

He yanked harder, and before I knew it, three more bodies were pulled out of the 'portal', two of which I recognized almost instantly.

We made our surprise known.

" **WOAH WHAT THE FUCK-** " I shouted.

[Excuse me!?]

"Wha-!?" Rias gasped.

"How-!?" Akeno's eyes were probably the size of dinner plates, if she had seen what I had seen.

"What in the name of all fuck did we just witness-?" I shook, looking at the impossible sight before me.

And then I stopped shivering, because, by _God_ , I recognize that laugh. That _cackle_.

 _Freed! But…? How…? I don't even…! Phobetor, that laugh…!_

[…]

 _Phobetor!_

[How…? Did that just…?]

Before Phobetor could stop being shocked, Issei finally put his two cents in.

"What the fu-!"

He was interrupted by one of the three being that were pulled through the portal, along with the bastard that sounded _exactly like Freed, now that I think about it._

"How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead!?" He shouted, anger in his voice as he cut the tentacles that had wrapped around the… doppelganger of Akeno. There are two Akeno's now. I… This is not good. Not a good thing at all. I can barely handle one… Wait, that doesn't sound right.

The monster that sounded like Freed laughed. It was a horrible, guttural sound, that sounded so much like him and yet was so much worse. "Doesn't matter, fucking devil… the Real Gods want me around… and as long as they do, I'm going to keep coming back!" He retracted his tentacles, and formed them into some crude mockery of a human arm. He bit down on his still human-looking forearm, and with one rip, he opened an artery, sending what looked like gallons of red, with little green flecks, to the ground.

The concrete that came into contact with the blood suddenly cracked, caved, and _moved_. I don't know what the hell that is, but it somehow animated four, very large, human-shaped golem things, made of blood and concrete.

"I have no fucking idea where I am..." I heard the monster mumble. "But even I'm not crazy enough to think I have the advantage here…"

He then looked at us, _looked at us_ , and I felt them… in the back of my mind, reminding me of what he did… I can hear his voice in my head.

 _What the hell are you doing, shitty devil-kun? Have you finally given up? Please tell me you have! This is almost getting booooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggggg!_

The monster smirked. "Hey! Grim limp dick! Who's' that over there!?"

One of them, a lean guy with black hair and silver eyes, looked at us, and stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in astonishment. I saw… _Freed_ run away as the arch that had allowed them to apparently get here had disappeared.

"Wha- What is this!?" I bury my face in my hands, trying to drown the incessant voice out. "This must be a dream…! Please, someone tell me this is a dream…!"

The other one who had traveled to the portal… was one I had never thought I would see again. Yubelluna. The Bomb Queen. A major pain in my ass, she's here too.

 _Amazing._

"Erm…" Rias said. I glanced at her, and saw her face was caught in a surprised expression, and her eyes drifted uncomprehendingly over the doppelganger of Akeno that appeared to be unconscious. "I… believe I require an explanation. But first…" The Power of Destruction formed in her hand, ready to be launched at the abominations of concrete and blood.

"Ara ara, I never expected something like this… How intriguing…" Akeno's voice seems disturbingly nonplussed. If I wasn't having a mental battle in my head, which I was losing, I might have felt a chill go up my spine.

Yeah, I lost it.

Like, _really lost it_. I didn't even really feel in control anymore. I was just filled to the brim with _murderous rage_.

[Attacking those... monstrosities would not be wise. Calm down, boy. I know that you have a history with Freed Sellzen, but whatever that eldritch abomination was, it was not the one who-]

"Freeeeeeeeeeeeed!" I yelled, [ **Nightmare Masque** ] forming on my face, making my hand clawed and furred, one of the monstrosities.

I heard Rias shout, from just behind me. "Roland! Get back here this instant! What's gotten into you!?"

I charged, reeled my arm back, and punched it in the maw that it had formed.

Unfortunately, that's about as far as I got.

A much, _much_ stronger, louder voice thundered through my mind as I did that.

 **MISTAKE! YOU ARE A MISTAKE OF NATURE AND SOON… YOU WILL BE CORRECTED!**

It sounded like several people screamed at once. The constant nagging in the back of my mind ceased as it echoed and eventually died.

I found myself on the ground, with no visual memory of how I got there, with the remaining three monsters surrounding me. They didn't get far, before they were all incased in _ice._

"You really need to get a handle on your mad dog." I heard that black-haired guy say.

The ice trailed along the ground, enshrouding everything around me, except for me.

"Finish them off." The silver-eyed guy ordered.

And then the monsters were no more, destroyed by either him, or Yubelluna. But… why would he order around Yubelluna? Isn't she a part of Raiser's peerage!? What the hell is she even doing here in the first place!?

"There... now that's done and handled by people that understand the threat... we can deal with the fresh hell that is in front of us right now." He said, looking over Rias, Akeno, and Issei, his eyes staying on Issei for a moment, causing the pervert to look… oddly terrified.

[I told you, boy. Impulsiveness will get you nowhere here, it seems. You cannot just attack creatures you have no experience in dealing with. I understand the past user's make this difficult for you, but please, control yourself!]

 _I'm… trying, Phobetor! I've never had this problem before, I've always been able to control it, but it's… it's Freed fucking Sellzen!_

I held my head, and growled, still pissed off, and slightly light-headed from what I'd just seen.

"You wanna see a fresh hell, asshole…" I breathed out. "Get a look inside my heaed!"

I stood up, shakily, holding the arm that had been touched by the blood the monster was made up of. It didn't feel hurt, it's just… I couldn't even feel anything at all.

Rias' expression was schooled into a smile, that same smile that she probably flashes at strangers or nobles of the Underworld. In other words, it was fake. "I would appreciate it if you would not refer to my servant like that. And, please, if you scare Ise any more, he may just run away, and that would be a big mistake."

I don't know why, but the vibes Issei was getting off of this guy made him look like a scared, abused puppy.

Akeno took a step. "I'm sorry, but this isn't about him. I think we would like an explanation. Who are you? Why are you-?"

Okay, I admit it, I looked at Yubelluna again. And considering that I had just felt like a tidal wave of voice crashed through my mind, I was not in the best mood. Not in the slightest.

"And you!" I said, pointing at Yubelluna, who looked back at me, confused. I walked to her, until I was right in front of her. "What in the name of hell is going on here!? Why is she here!?" I held my good arm to my side. "You lost! Want me to beat the shit out of you again!? I'm all up for round two, bitch!"

Rias didn't appreciate my interruption. Her voice was dark, commanding. "Roland-!"

The black-haired, silver-eyed guy only sighed in annoyance at my outburst. He went back to the unconscious Akeno lookalike on the ground, and after making sure she was okay, he addressed me.

"When a person comes in contact with Necrotic Plasma they are connected to the will of the Sala'dandor..." He explained. "Elder Gods of Reality. They are in short... Lovecraftian horror shows that make Cthulhu look like a gold fish."

We watched him as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and lit it. Taking a drag, apparently not noticing the unpleasant look Yubelluna flashed him as he took a drag, letting the smoke float into the air.

"Any of you smoke?" He asked, like it was normal for teenagers to poison their lungs. Which… isn't untrue. "The Rias, Issei, and Akeno of my reality don't... but hey... different reality... different people."

My emotions _finally calmed down_ , and I could feel clarity return to my mind once more. Even the constant nagging of the past user's was lessened, albeit only a little.

"Sala... 'dandor?" I said, hoping I was pronouncing the name right. "What kind of a... and Lovecraftian horrors? Didn't you just see the-!"

[Boy, silence. Let the grown-ups handle this.]

I grumbled slightly, as I knew Phobetor was right. With the way Rias was looking at me… I could tell I should probably try and keep a lid on this mouth of mine. Even though… he felt that Phobetor had some sort of plan of his own.

Rias expression went back to that smile, after I had mentally sewn my lips shut, and answered the black-haired boy. "I do not much enjoy poisoning my lungs with those, thank you. And, now, I would like an explanation. Please."

Issei made the tornado in his mind known. "What the hell just happened!? Please!? Anyone!? Roland, what-!?"

"You ask that like I know the answer." I quickly said, before shutting up again.

"Perk of being who I am I guess..." The black-haired guy said. "But did any of you not pick up on what I just said? My Reality? Doesn't that even in the slightest raise a few red flags?"

 _Okay, alternate reality, that explains the… other Akeno, I suppose. But how did they get here? And… can they tell me about…? Maybe…_

"Let me ask you all this then because an explanation is what you, right? Have you all heard of the multiverse theory?" Dante asked, putting out the cigarette with his boot.

I scoffed slightly. ""Multiverse Theory? Really? I-" It was good thing I was whispering, because I might not have been able to catch myself before I let something slip.

[You are getting better. Just hang in there. As soon as we get past this...]

 _Why do I feel like you're planning something?_

Rias' smile faltered a bit. "I know what you were referring to, sir, Multiverse Theory is a simple concept, one I have grown... acquainted with. What I'd like to know is the situation. How did it come to this? Why are you here? By what means did you travel here? What was that... thing that came here before you? You must understand, we are more than a little bewildered. Also, if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, I would like to know your name."

"I agree, let's start with your name. It's only polite." Akeno added.

"Dante Alighieri," The silver-eyed boy said, bowing. "Rook in the service of Rias Gremory, formerly a Grim Reaper of the House Nergal."

"Yubelluna Lovric." The Bomb Queen, or a different version of the Bomb Queen, said. I don't care if she's from a different universe, she looks exactly like the Yubelluna from this one, and that makes me… uneasy at best, and angry at worst. "Intended Queen of Dante Alighieri, former Queen to Riser Phenex." She ended it on that.

 _…Excuse you? What happened in whatever reality you come from?_

Before anymore questions could be asked, Dante walked over to the unconscious Akeno from his world. "And I guess I will be happy to answer all your questions in order if you would like, but if possible, I would like to do this in the ORC because while the day is quite lovely..." He picked up the unconscious Akeno, bridal style. "...I'd much rather feel a bit more at peace knowing that my reality's Akeno is not in any danger. I think that's something we can all agree on, yes?"

Issei's delayed reactions made itself even more prominent. "You're... Buchou's Rook...? But... Roland's standing right there... and Koneko-chan is probably at school right now..."

I stared at Issei, trying very hard to not facepalm. If I can piece it together… "You're hopeless." I deadpanned. "Slower than a snail covered in molasses." I then looked at Yubelluna, a funny feeling filled my chest as I came to terms that she wasn't with, or in any way associated, with Raiser anymore. "'Former' Queen of Raiser Phenex? Heh... Hehehe... I don't know why, but that's funny to me..."

"That's enough." Rias said, and I stopped. Then she addressed Dante. "Yes, Dante Alighieri, we can continue this conversation at our clubroom. I'm sure that we have... much to discuss. And hopefully we can see to... Akeno..." She looked at the Akeno in Dante's arms, as if she wasn't really there. I'm gonna have those kinds of problems too, Rias. Don't worry.

* * *

Dante put the Akeno from his reality down, as we got down to business.

I stood on the left side of Rias, as she sat down at her desk, studying the black-haired boy. Akeno was on the left, appearing even less touched by this than Issei, who was sitting at the table, his expression caught somewhere between dreaminess and frustration.

Dante sighed as he set her down. "Thank you for being a little patient with me, I truly am sorry... we've come off a rather intense fight." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We were given a tip to the location of a man we have been hunting for some time." Yubelluna said. "But eventually we had tracked him down only to find it was a trap."

Dante nodded. "There, waiting for us, was the Followers of the Dawn. A cult that worships the Sala'dandor and seeks to bring them back. The Sala'dandor are the second oldest pantheon in the cosmos of our reality. Just behind the True Entities. Freed Sellzen is one of their champions and was leading the ambush. During the ambush, an ally of ours tried to banish Freed into the infinite multiverse, only for him to drag us along with him. Giving us our current situation."

 _Jesus, it's just like the Mythic Dawn from Oblivion… Even down to the similar name._

Rias nodded understandingly as Dante finished his tale. "A... interesting tale, Mr. Alighieri. It is certainly a lot to take in, but I believe I understand." She leaned forward on her chair, lacing her fingers together and propping her head on them. "Now... there is only one thing I am concerned with... How do we deal with this... Freed Sellzen? And how do we get him, and you, back to where you belong?"

I mumbled under my breath. "We kill Freed... that's how."

I couldn't lie. If that bastard is dead here, then I have nothing to worry about. It would make the road ahead much easier. This one… Oh boy.

"Getting back is actually the easy part in all of this... we wait. Simple as that." Dante smirked at us, as Issei, Akeno, and Rias all had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "The person that sent us through is Zeiveist Charon, he has the Sacred Gear [ **Reality Mirror** ]. Allowing him to look into the Multiverse and create reflections from it. Its Balance Breaker Form allows for the creation of Portals between Realities. He should be looking for me right now... nope... it's going to be awhile... Koneko likely punched the meta troll into the dirt."

 _That does seem like something Koneko would do. Hell, I'd do it too._

"He should be awake in a few hours..." Yubelluna added. "Give or take a day or two for him to actually find us. Should give us plenty of time to track down Freed."

"And stab him many... many... many times." Dante said, smiling savagely. I had to admit, I wouldn't mind doing that either. "This will be the sixth time I've had to kill the psycho... honestly... it's getting pretty damn old at this point." He then looked at Rias. "So, if at all possible... we could really use a place to stay... I'd pay for a hotel room for the three of us..." He pulled out a black credit card. "... but I don't think this thing will work here."

 _Yay, we have moochers._

Rias blinked. "Yes, well... we do have several rooms here-"

 _Wait a minute… Did he just?_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...!" I interrupted her, receiving a glare. "Six times!? You've killed Freed Sellzen... dumb as bricks and as well-adjusted as in-bred king... You've killed him six times...!?" I was honestly shocked. I mean, Jesus H.! How's he still have a physical body!?

[Apparently, death is not the handicap it used to be...]

Dante shrugged, and explained. "Yeaaah... it's more like the Sala'dandor ripped his soul to pieces and now that thing you saw was just a zombie Freed with just a tiny piece of his soul. If that body he uses right now suffers fatal damage then it turns to goo..." He then turned his attention back to Rias, who had slightly moved when I had interrupted her… I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, damnit! "And to be exact... we only need one room."

I knew what that implied, and I can't tell if I'm envious or concerned. Well, not like I haven't seen something like it before.

Besides a marginal widening of the eyes, Rias didn't acknowledge what Dante said much. "I... see. Well, then, make yourselves comfortable, then."

I heard Akeno giggle. Our Akeno. "Ufufu, you certainly have a good relationship with... those two, don't you?"

I gave a half-hearted 'Meh' at what he said. Really, I've already heard that the Freed from his world is basically immortal. He thinks this will surprise me?

Apparently, Issei was, because he shot up from his sitting position and glared at Dante, an accusatory finger pointed at him. "Yoooooooou! I've heard what you said! How can you refer to both the _yakitori's_ Qu- former queen and Akeno-san so casually!?"

"You're a lot more bold than the _kis perverz_ back home." Dante observed, before pulling the collar of his shirt down, revealing seven black rings that surrounded his collarbone. "And I think I'm entitled to share a bed with my wives, don't you think?"

 _…Okay, seven? Fine, fine, it is a harem universe, after all. …Stop thinking about it, Roland._

"Dante was born a Grim Reaper," Yubelluna said. "Part of what makes them such is their souls attach themselves to others, when they and another feel affection and love for each other... as he does for me and I him..." She blushed, and I couldn't help but think back to the blush the Yubelluna of this world had on her face as Raiser groped and tongue-kissed her. "...then a link is formed. And then later through a ceremony it is finalized, and the Grim Reaper and their new Life Mate are forever bounded together."

 _…I swear I've heard of this somewhere… but where…?_

"I have no control over it," Dante continued. "The soul wants what the soul wants. It has to be mutual and there are no limits on just how many. Currently I am with both of you..." I felt a tug in my chest when he said that, and pointed at Rias and Akeno. It felt like… jealousy, but why…? "... Koneko, Yua, Li and Ni, and lastly Isabela... though Ravel Phenex and I are currently at the tethering stages of the linking." He then looked at Issei, who had gradually sat back down, his eyes downcast. "You _Kis Perverz_ are with Asia and the hordes of fan-girls that come with being a celebrity in Hell."

It didn't help Issei at first.

I looked at Rias, who looked surprised at Dante's admission. Seriously, today is just full of surprises, huh? "This bond is... certainly different from Grim Reapers we know about here. I'm not even sure if Grim Reapers have anything resembling Houses here..."

Akeno looked at the Akeno who was currently sound asleep on the couch with a… longing in her eyes, then she glanced at me for a moment. "I had guessed that much."

Confused, I looked behind me. There was no way she was looking at me while… There was no one behind me, and when I turned back around, she was looking away from me. There… I don't…

If anything, Issei looked even more destroyed then before, at the fact that a him from another reality was doing better in the harem department than him. "B-Buchou... Akeno-san... Koneko-chan...? B-But... My dream..."

I chuckled slightly at his torment, which just seemed silly to me. He didn't even register the fact that Dante just said that in his universe, Issei and Asia are together. "Eh, good for you, I guess? Must be hard, keeping all those girls from slitting each other's throats. I'm more of a... one girl guy myself."

That's true. I like to watch harem animes at times, to try and fill that loveless hole in my heart, because I'm a miserable and lonely bitter bastard. But still… y'know, one true love and all that bullshit.

And then Phobetor had to open his big mouth.

[ **And this, is where I make my entrance.** ]

I groaned, as [ **Nightmare Masque** ] appeared on my face. "You just had to get in on this, didn't you?"

[ **I am simply curious, boy. At least I did not run blindly at an eldritch monstrosity with no plan of attack. Now, you, 'Grim Reaper', what are you? And do not lie to me! I can sense you from here! And, if Ddriag were conscious and didn't have his strength wasted on that pathetic Red Dragon Emperor, he would too.** ]

Dante barely registered Phobetor's existence, which nearly made me laugh out loud as I felt the frustration Phobetor felt as he was pretty much ignored.

"One second creepy mask thing..." Dante waved him off, walking towards Issei, and then knelt down to his level, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "... Don't think about that little pervert... think about how in another Reality, there is a you that is constantly chased by rabid fan-girls all wanting to have sex with you every day and in every way possible. All because you are super famous, you're on the cover of magazines... we even have our own cartoon together and it is awesome. Just think about that... be happy for the you that isn't you."

Issei sniffled a little, before his eyes filled with perverted determination. "Rabid fan-girls... in another universe? But... if it happens there...!" He stands up, fist in the air. "If it can happen there... then it can happen here! Yes! I can see it...! My harem will block the sun! And a cartoon...?"

He then turned to me, as I watched this scene unfold, with _bated breath._

"Roland!" He said. "We need to make a cartoon! The girls with big oppai will love us!"

I sighed, both finding this whole scene funny as hell and disconcerting. "Well... I'm sure Phobetor is happy to hear that-"

[ **No, I am not!** ]

"Thought so…"

Phobetor's voice became gravelly, almost like he had swallowed a gravel road. I swear, I've never heard him sound like this, it's honestly a little scary.

[ **Do not dodge my question, creature! And how dare you refer to me as 'creepy mask thing'? If I had a body...! What are you? Answer me!** ]

 _What's gotten you so heated!?_

I never got an answer, because at that moment, a change came over Dante. His veins turned an icy blue, as the room became about twenty degrees cooler. Ice trailed over the walls as a cloak formed around Dante. I felt, not saw, _felt_ it's head turn to me.

" **And who are you to speak to my vessel like that, you little roach.** " The voice sounded _wrong_ , alien, and I wanted to tear out my eardrums, so I wouldn't hear it anymore. " **I can feel what you are... a fake, a copy, something that isn't worth the time to address but I will. I am Death. You are nothing to me... all of you are nothing but living beings that will one day die... as all things will. For it is Death that binds all things in all realities. You are nothing but a copy of a god of Fear... Death fears nothing for all things fear Death.** "

…

…

…

All I heard was the sound of Phobetor growling and cursing the being, before he _shouted_ , loud enough to wake the dead. [ **I am a God of Nightmares, you arrogant, abstract construct! I have a greater purpose then ending life! My progenitor could bend reality to his will! He fed on the nightmares of generations, upon generations! Fear doesn't even begin to cover it! And what about you, hm? Death, is it? And why, must I ask, have you tethered yourself to this insignificant speck? Surely you don't expect him to follow whatever asinine plan you may have? I do not care what you are, where you came from, are what you think you are! I WILL TEAR APART WHATEVER ROTTING FORM OF REDUNDANT CONSCIOUSNESS YOU POSSESS AND TWIST IT TO MY WILL! Do not think you can intimidate me, with this dark power show of a body, either!** ]

"I-I think I should leave…" I said, feeling small as the two primordial beings raged at each other, tip-toeing to the exit, as the others gawked at the spectacle, appearing to be frozen in place.

" **YOU DARE! I AM THE AVATAR OF TRUE DEATH! THE ENDER OF THE UNIVERSE! DO NOT DELUDE YOURSELF INTO THINKING YOU WILL NOT MEET YOUR END ONE DAY! IT MIGHT BE CLOSER THAN YOU...** " Death raged on, until another, more familiar voice cut through the thick-as-butter tension.

"I think that is quite enough Lord Death, I'd like my husband back now." Dante was then shocked by several bolts of lightning, until he passed out. The room returned to normal, as did Dante's veins and cloak, which vanished entirely. I could breath again, as I slowly returned to Rias' side, who looked just about done with everything right now. "Much better, Darling you really must watch for him closer." She said, as she eased Dante onto the couch, where she had been laying just a moment before. "Now... what happened?"

"We were pulled through one of Zeiveist's portals and now we are in alternate reality. Freed is on the loose and we are stuck here for at minimum a few days." Yubelluna explained quickly.

"Oh really... is that why there is another one of me?" She giggled, looking at her lookalike. "My my... this certainly is interesting." She then looked at Rias, and bowed. "I'm sorry for Lord Death... he and Dante have never had the best of working relationships." She stared at me now. Well, not _me_ , but the mask. "And as for you Mr. Fear... I would not go picking fights with beings older than heaven and hell, Lord Death may be a complete and total ass... but he still is the literal incarnation of death and so... nothing beats death. My darling Dante is so fond of putting as simply as... all men must die."

I swear, I've never heard Phobetor's voice tremble, but I did today, and by Lucifer, it is _glorious._

[ **M-Mr. F-Fear...!? You...** ]

He was silent for a moment, before he blew out everyone's ear drums.

[ **I AM THE NIGHTMARE GOD OF THE GREEK PANTHEON YOU HY-** ]

"Okay, that's where I draw the line." I interrupted, and before Phobetor could say anything else, I dispelled [ **Nightmare Masque** ], silencing him.

 _I can't believe that worked! Haha!_

After a brief celebration in my head, I looked at the Dante's Akeno… Really, it's a bit confusing, having both our Akeno and their Akeno in my line of sight.

"He's... having a bad day, please excuse him." I apologized for Phobetor. "And... My name's Roland. I don't agree with anything Phobetor just said."

Rias sighs tiredly. "No, it's fine, I apologize for... his misconduct as well. ...It's only the morning, and I already just want to go to bed..."

Our Akeno only stared at theirs. "This is very interesting. There are many things I wouldn't mind trying out."

Dante woke up very fast after that. "What just happened! I felt a disturbance in the force..." He then caught a glimpse of both Akeno's. ""I... I... have no clue on how I feel about this but I'm scared either way." He said, as he fell back onto the couch. ""I seriously hate that fucking meta troll..." He sat back up. "Right now, all we have to do is find Freed... that's going to be tough as tracking him is next to impossible... I guess we just have to wait until he makes his next move."

"We could go into town while the Gremory Devils of this world are at school." Yubelluna suggested.

Their Akeno had an idea. ""Oh! I know what we can do, we can shop for ingredients for a special thank you dinner for Rias and everyone here for putting up with us. We are kinda barging in on their lives here, the least we could do is try to show our gratitude."

"Would be a good way to pass the time while we wait for some clue as to where Freed is..." Dante agreed. "And would be nice to know that I can make you, Rias, Koneko smile even in a whole other reality. As is my life goal." Seriously, this tug in my chest is pissing me off now. "One problem... we have no money." He, Yubelluna, and Their Akeno all stared at Rias, who leaned into her hand, stress sighing.

"Roland... don't you get... money from that one client?" She asked me.

I shrugged. I want to help her, but… "I have about 100 U.S dollars in yen. And… I've already spent it all."

[On pointless drivel that ultimately makes no difference.]

 _Calm down, Phobetor._

She stares blankly at me for a moment, before rummaging in her pocket. She pulled out a red credit card, and threw it over to Dante. "Here." She said. "Just make sure you don't overspend, or Grayfia will cut my funds."

Before Dante could catch the card, their Akeno grabbed it. "I'll handle that... for a person that's lived... most... of their life with money never being a worry, self-control with money is a little difficult."

"Says the girl that asked me to buy her an island." Dante deadpanned, before the card was taken out of their Akeno's hands by Yubelluna.

"Why don't we leave the handling of money with the one with a degree in finance okay?" She said, as the both of them sighed in agreement. Seriously, I'm about to just breakdown laughing in a moment. "We should return once the school day is finished, please try not to let what happened interfere with your studies... if you're anything like the people we know you are, I'm sure that is something you won't let happen."

 _No, please, stay. I do want you to interfere with my studies!_

Unfortunately, my silent pleads fell on deaf ears as the three of them left the room, and the building.

Rias smiled politely as the three devils from another world left the room, and then she nodded at Akeno, who, with a flick of her wrist, was able to place Issei under a minor illusion spell, that made our voices silent, and our mouths unmoving to him.

It's a bit mean, but I can't reveal where I'm from. Not yet. I need time to… plan and play things out.

"Okay, this is certainly the most eventful day since the Rating Game." Rias said. She turned to me. "Roland, do you have anything further to add before we go back to class?"

"Eh? Why's everyone so quiet all of a sudden?" Issei asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. Obviously, all three of us knew that multiverse theory was true, but I never read anything in the book that even came close to describing... him. I'm also pretty sure that whatever method they used to get here was not the same one that got me here." I held a hand to my forehead. "Heck, when I got here, I fell 20 feet onto the ground and then rolled down a hill."

Rias nodded, before looking at Akeno. "Akeno, what do you think we should do? This Freed character is still running around somewhere, and considering that strange power, and his obvious mental problems, it's only a matter of time before he causes some damage. Should we...?"

Akeno shook her head, interrupting Rias. "I do not believe it would be a good idea to try what you were about to describe, Buchou. We can surely wait a day, and those three know more about whatever substance that creature was made of."

Issei sounded distressed now. "Seriously, guys, you're creeping me out! You're just standing there staring at each other! What's going on!?"

I clenched my fist as I remembered the words that crashed through my head when I touched that blood… Jesus, it made the past user's shut up for a while, and that's saying something.

Rias closes her eyes, thinking for a moment, before standing up. "I'll trust your judgement on this one, Akeno. For now, we should return to our classes. We don't want to neglect our studies, do we? You can release him now."

With another flick of her wrist, Issei was freed from the minor spell. "Ara ara, that was fun, but it's time that we attended our classes. It would be disgraceful if we didn't!" Akeno said happily.

Issei was flabbergasted. "B-But-! What just-!?""

"You heard her, Ise." I said. "Time to go to class..." And, under my breath. "As much as I hate it..."

We made it to class just in time.

* * *

 _I... wonder why they call him Kis Perverz... What does that even mean? And, apparently, he's the embodiment, or vessel, of Death itself... Fucking metal._

I was sitting next to Issei in our class. Since I'm not a good protagonist, I don't get the window seat, which means I can't act like the broody teenager I am and stare out the window, contemplating existence itself. Which makes me sad.

[Incredibly stupid you mean. Thinks he is so amazing, does he? We will see what he thinks when I crush his mind beneath my boot like a 'cockroach'!]

Oh, and Phobetor is still peeved.

 _Still peeved, eh? Y'know, no reason to be so hostile. Although, I guess there's only room for one enigmatic, cranky, and mean spirit in this universe._

[Of course I am still angry. Livid, would be a better term for it. Arrogant, enigmatic, concept-!]

 _Yeah, I'll leave you to your ramblings._

And I did. And I only gazed into nothing as I tried my best to piece everything completely in my mind together. Yubelluna for one. What in Hell's name did Raiser do in their universe to lose her? And it wasn't just that, she didn't even appear bothered by it in the slightest! Even though, in this universe, she was probably one of Raiser's most devoted pieces.

And then, in his universe, he was in a relationship with Akeno, Rias… and several of Raiser's other pieces… and Koneko… The others he didn't care about, but when he mentioned those first two… damn it! What the hell's going on? Why does that keep happening? My chest feels like it's constricted…

 _No... don't think about it. ...Let's just hope that the 'Bomb Queen' is a lot more congenial then this universe's one, or I might just have to skewer a bitch again._

[You are truly the epitome of elegance, grace, and gentlemanly-ness.]

 _Don't try and vent on me, copy._

* * *

It was lunchtime, and I went to my usual spot. Usual spot being a table on the outside of the school. Across from me, sat Issei. I found this spot when I followed him during the first lunchtime I had here.

Don't judge me, I was lonely, and I couldn't find anyone else.

Issei didn't put up much resistance with me being here, although it was obvious he'd rather be in the company of a hot girl.

Trying to make it less awkward as we sat and ate our respective lunches, I spoke.

"So... what do you think of this?" I asked.

" _Esh?_ " Issei had a small rice grain fall off of the corner of his mouth as I startled him.

"I mean, this whole situation, ya know? This Dante guy, two Akenos... Yubelluna... that kinda thing? Multiverse...? Have you even been thinking about it this entire time?"

I honestly didn't know how to feel about it. I've been thinking about it all day and I still haven't come to a conclusion. I could tell that he wasn't a bad guy, at least. It was just that asshole that Phobetor keeps going on about. And, from what I've seen, he isn't the best source of opinion I can have.

Issei swallowed what he was eating, and scratched his cheek sheepishly. "E-hehe... Well, I still kinda don't get what's really going on... b-but two Akeno-san's... that's twice the-"

"Okay, well, if you're just going to fantasize, I might as well not have asked you at all." I deadpanned. I know his pervert tendencies are what make him so unique in the first place, but there are limits. "Now... please answer seriously."

Issei fumbled. "W-Well... I really don't know. I just... this is so complicated! I mean... how do you expect me to react to this!? it's just so screwed up! T-that means... there's another me out there! And he already has a harem of the most beautiful girls of the Underworld...! We can't let the other me win, Roland!" He stood up suddenly, a perverted glimmer in his eye. "That Dante guy... he told me about... which gives me the advantage! We need to find a studio... Think about it, Roland! The-"

"I've thought about it, and, no."

"B-But-!"

I leaned back, crossing my arms. "Phobetor'd give me shit for the rest of my life, and I already deal with him enough as it is. And, I already told you, remember? I don't want a massive harem, or a harem at all, so you can do this on your own, if you want. I'll root for you on the sidelines. that's all I promise."

As Issei sat back down, his soul well and truly crushed for the sixth time since I got here, my mind wandered back to what I was thinking about before.

 _I wonder how they're doing right now?_

[I do not care. Personally, I hope the grim reaper dies _._ ]

 _One, I don't think that's possible, and two, I didn't ask you._

I could have been lost in my own thoughts for hours if I wasn't interrupted by the arrival of said reaper, sitting next to me suddenly.

"You two talking about little old me?" Dante said, casually smirking, as the gasps and whispers of several Japanese school girls surrounded us.

It's become known to me how shallow a lot of the girls at this school are. I mean, damn. The boys are too, if the grumbling and anguished-fueled shrieks of some of the more desperate ones were heard as well.

Issei was one of the former.

"...Damn handsome... haven't even been here for a day..." He mumbled.

I ignored Issei, and sent out my obligatory sarcastic remark.

"No, we were talking about the other grim reaper with the literal embodiment of Death inside of them." I smiled then. I've been getting better at that. "But, yeah, we were talking about you. Honestly, been kinda boring since we kicked Raiser's shit in... well, I finished it, but it was a group effort."

Dante's smile became a little more… disturbing. "Oh, now we're talking here. That whole mess was damn fun... not at the time but looking back... fun. I assume that you had to go through the whole Ratings Game. How'd it end for you? For me it ended with this one here..." Dante pointed his thumb at Issei. "Beating the ever-loving shit out of him once he was given a power up by me. I threw him my scythe and it sent him into a combined Balance Breaker called a Primordial Balance Breaker. Gave him the power to turn Riser mortal. And so _Kis Perverz_ proceeded to pound the fired chicken into the dirt until he was rendered knocked out... wonderful to watch. I gotta tell you. That's what made him famous, or at least started out his road to fame. But how'd you do it?"

I saw Issei's eyes widen as he mumbles to himself. "...Balance Breaker... what...? So, I have to beat a High-Class devil, and achieve 'Balance Breaker' before I can get oppai..."

My concern growing for him, but still focused on the conversation at hand, I told him what happened here. "It went a lot different here. Well, we defeated him, but in a very different way. I saved Asia from being flamed to death by the bastard. Sent us both flying towards the field where everyone was waiting. We went to town on him for like 10 minutes, I mean, we shocked him, stabbed him, cut off his arm, hit him with everything we had. In the end, he used his full power to try and take us out for good. I protected Rias and Asia using my Sacred Gear, and I..."

I shuddered remembering what I had done to Raiser. Sure, he was a major douchebag here, but was it really…? I still don't like using that ability. No matter what cause it's for.

I continued. "...I used an ability that basically tortured him mentally until he gave up. I mean, he went mad, like, eye gouging, screaming gibberish mad. Even Phobetor doesn't know what happened."

Dante's smile became _savage_. Like an animal. "Well for us that wasn't the end of things. Riser pulled some legal shit and contested Rias' choice in terminating the marriage contract. Saying that if she won a Ratings game she could only change it, not end it. But... the public backlashed on him and so to save face he decided to end the argument once and for all... with a Blood Duel. He wagered half his household and demanded for Rias to marry him that day if he won. Rias demanded that he himself annul the contract and selected me as her champion. In the end... I used my Blade of Finality to cut a gash from his shoulder to his waist that would never heal. Rias was saved from a fate we all can agree would be horrible, and as the champion of the challenged party... I won the right to the wagered Household pieces. Hence why Yua is now my intended Queen."

 _Ah… so that explains it. It seems the Raiser of their world is even worse than the one here… or the one in canon, for that matter. I mean, Jesus H., learn to let go!_

Issei tilted his head in confusion, before going back to mumbling. "A... Blood duel? So... a blood duel, then..."

I continued the conversation. "Damn... Your Raiser was a douchebag that rivals douchebags as well, then. I'm not sure if anything like a 'Blood Duel' exists in this world, though. And yeah, I would never leave Rias to that flaming, overconfident piece of High-Class trash. And... the Yubelluna of this world isn't nearly like the one you came her with. In fact, I fought her. It was... bloody."

The last thing I said was a mistake, because the instant those words left my lips, the world became a whole lot _colder_. Like, freezing tundra, arctic circle kind of cold.

"Oh," Dante said, sounding like he'd really like to grind my bones to dust. "Oh... how bloody?" He got over his emotions, chanting 'different reality' to himself three times, he then looked at Issei, pulling out his phone, giving it to him. "Here... watch this while the smart boys talk."

He then turned back to me, as Issei became spellbound by the bright flashing colors of whatever Dante had him watch. "So... I have no clue just who the hell you are. And that makes me worry because apparently Rias trusts you. And I don't care what Reality I am in... but I will make damn sure that she is happy and smiling. So, you tell me why I can be assured that will be the case when I leave. I'm not trying to be an asshole about this, unlike the assholes in us."

Faced with this question, one I ask myself nearly every day, considering my circumstances, I gave the only truthful answer I could. "I will not lie to you," I said, my voice low and completely serious. "There is no completely assuring you that I will keep Rias smiling and happy. The Sacred Gear I have... let's say me and the past users do not like each other very much. And if I give into them for one moment, just a moment, I could turn into a rampaging berserker who will kill, destroy, and terrorize everything in its wake. However, and you need to listen to me on this one, I will never harm Rias Gremory. S-She saved my life, took me in when I was lost in this world, she's... You get what I mean. I will never let them control me, and I will fight for her for as long as she needs me to."

I looked at the table, my eyes glazed over. I know I sound like an angsty teenager, but it's the truth, damnit! Besides, I can be angsty when I want to be, I'm a teenager for fuck's sake!

"And... if it ever comes to it, I'd die for her." I whispered, before looking back at Dante. "Or try my best to kill myself if I ever lose control. Sorry if this isn't the answer you wanted, or needed to hear, but I can tell you care about Rias, no matter which universe she's in, and I guess... you deserve to know."

He's Rias' lover from another universe, just like Issei is, technically, and Issei probably will be again, somehow. He deserves to know, doesn't he? I mean he… loves her...

 _Just like… m…_

I shook my head, dispersing those thoughts before focusing back on Dante.

"You might still be a mad dog but at least you understand to at least try to not to bite the hand that feeds you." He said, standing up, taking his phone back from Issei, who looked sad to see it go. "A bit of advice on both of your problems. One... seek out a very secluded place and let yourself go. Very cathartic thing letting your monster out to play once and awhile. And two, the only time you need to take Rias' behavior seriously is when she escalates it. Take that as you may."

 _I would do that first one, if I wasn't terrified I wouldn't regain control again._

I watched as Dante walked away after saying that. Why does he keep calling me mad dog!? Not that it's… untrue, per se, but still! Manners!

 _Fucking hell... and what did he mean by that last part!? I-_

[You should have caved his skull in while his guard was down. Teach Death a lesson in knowing your betters.]

 _…No._

Issei jumped up like a puppy that was about to get a treat. "Roland! We need to-"

My voice was deadpan, my expression leaving little room for argument. "For the last time, _no._ "

* * *

Rias was, as was most often the case, the first to enter the Old School Building. Sometimes, it would be someone else, but the others usually had someone to talk to or something to do, so it was mostly her. She was on her way to the ORC clubroom when she heard a voice, that seemed to carry all the way through the building, as if the person singing wanted it to be heard by anyone inside.

" _He's dead as a nail in the lamp room door. And we say so, and we know so._ _And won't come worrying us no more. O, poor old man."_

As she neared the room where it was coming from, Rias' curiosity got the better of her. She knew whose voice that was. It was obviously Dante's, but…

She was curious about him. Not in any way hat would imply _interest_ , but still, he was in a relationship with her in another universe, if the story he told was true, and she just couldn't help herself, not this time.

Which is why she found herself slowly peaking into the room, as Dante sang.

" _We'll use the hair of his tail to sew our sails. And say so, and we know so. And the Iron of his shoes to make deck nails. O, poor old man. Drop him down with a long long rope. And we say so, and we know so. Where the sharks will have his body and the devil takes his soul. O, poor old man._ "

Rias watched him stop singing, as he slammed the oven door shut, and began setting up the next stage of the dinner he was making for them. "Ah... next up... starting the curry..."

"...I thought Ak- Their Akeno would do it... what kinds of skills does this boy have...?" Rias whispered to herself curiously.

Without looking at her, Dante spoke. "I know you're there by the way."

That surprised her, so much so that she jumped, opening the door all the way and revealing herself. How!? She wasn't as quiet as she thought, was that it? Whatever it was, she devised a way to make this less awkward, and go back to heading towards the ORC Clubroom.

"A-Ah," She coughed into her fist. "Yes... well, I'll leave you to what you were doing. My apologies for interrupting you."

She turned to leave.

And then he said something unexpected, even considering everything that has been revealed to her today.

"You do realize that Roland has a serious case of Dumbass Anime Protagonist Syndrome, right?" He said simply, stopping her cold. "He won't ever figure it out on his own... and soon enough someone else will see the power he has, the fact he isn't bad to look at, and beneath all that roughness on the surface there is a good man in there... a _tormented_ one but a good none the less. And maybe that someone else will be a little more bold in their attempts to catch his eye." He finished.

She stood there for a moment, both hearing and not hearing the words spoken to her. She turned around, a stern expression on her face. "...Excuse me?"

Dante looked up from his work, and smiled warmly at her. "I know you Rias... it's strange I know. You have never met me and yet I know everything there is to know about you." He said aptly. "I know how you react and how you act. And I am no fool... look me in the eye and tell me that the memory of Roland saving you from Riser Phenex is a purely plutonic one."

Rias looked away then, neither denying or proving what he said was true. Unbeknownst to her, a pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I-I... It wasn't just him though." Rias said, trying to rationalize. "It was everyone. Even though... he did nearly lose his arms protecting..."

She had given it thought before, yes. That her feelings weren't purely platonic. She couldn't deny her heart, that there may be… something there. It wasn't big, or bright, but it was _there_. Ever since that night at the party… it was the main reason why she was walking with him every day. She wanted to know if it was _real_. She knew she couldn't ignore it forever, but…

She was _scared_. She wanted to know if it was real. That's what it boiled down to.

"I-I'm not sure…" She whispered, her eyes downcast.

"He's a mad dog..." Dante said. "He's going to need you to rein him in. Right now, he's on the edge of a blade and he needs all the support that he can get to stay sane."

Dante put the knife he was holding down, as he focused entirely on the conversation. "Right now... all he has in his life is that thing inside him... and I can already tell that's a destructive influence on him. Right now, it's contained because it's a limited connection to him... but the more powerful foes you and him face the larger the connection is going to need to be. It will eat at him, gnaw at his psyche until all that is left is a rabid animal that you will need to put down more pity's sake if nothing else. Giving him a reason to fight it is the best option you have. And you have... you... but in the current state between you two that will be tested. And for a time... it will prevail... but for time."

Rias stared Dante in the eyes, completely engrossed in this conversation as well. "I do want to support him, like I do all my servants. It's just... you haven't known him for as long as we have. It's almost like he... doesn't want to talk to people, if that makes sense? Sure, he talks to us... to me... but he always seems so... distant. And I... just don't know how to talk to him. I don't have a lot of experience with..."

She held a clenched fist close to her chest. She didn't have a lot of experience with men, well, with men that were as reclusive and distant as him. In a way, he reminds her of herself. She really wants him to open up to her, and to help him do so, she just doesn't know how to.

"...I just don't know how to support him. I don't have a lot of experience with men, especially men like him who... make me... How do I... get close to him?" She asked, nervously.

Dante looked down. "When you see the monster... don't ever look away. The second you do is the second every fear and bit of self-hatred he has for himself is confirmed and made law in his mind. As for talking to him... the old saying of actions speak louder than words is true. By that... don't talk... just be with him. Don't let him be alone with his thoughts." He said, before looking back up and smiling. "Does he have any interests? Things that take his mind off the world and his worries?"

Rias thought for a moment. It didn't take long for her to come up with several. It was surprising to her how much she remembered about their conversations.

"He... likes to take walks." She began. "Says it clears his mind. He likes to read... I'm teaching him Japanese as best as I can, but he always says he would rather read in English." A genuine smile crossed her face as she remembered the next part. "He's become rather obsessed with chess recently. Something about one of his clients. I've been meaning to play a game with him sometime. ...It's almost cute how he devotes himself like that when he's..."

She stopped herself, thinking both how insensitive to talk about… this entire situation is really, really strange, Rias thought.

"Aw... was kinda hoping for a fellow anime fan." Dante sighed, but then smirked as he did hear what she had said. "You don't need to hide yourself, for one thing I'm not even going to be in this reality in a few days, secondly... I love you and would never do anything to betray you. I'm the perfect person to share everything with. And I am... secure... enough to control myself if you say anything romantically inclined about another man."

Rias looked at him strangely for a moment after what he had said, but decided to let it pass. The situation was already weird on its own, she didn't need to make it any more so. But... he had heard what she had said. And she didn't know why, but... she didn't feel particularly uncomfortable telling this boy about her... growing infatuation, she might as well call it. She expected to share these kinds of feelings with Akeno, but... might as well get this off her chest, and like Dante said, he won't be here for more than a few days.

With that in mind, she continued, imagining the heat on her face was just because she was hot. "...It's mostly when he's alone. When he's not around other people, he seems to... come out of his shell in a way. He has this hellhound... Cujo, he named it, and when he's with that little black ball of fluff, he has this smile that seems... genuine. And then he helped me plan the Rating Game against Raiser, and the party after we won... he... said he wouldn't let anyone near me unless I wanted them to. He said I was Rias, and that I wasn't some object that could be passed around, or something like that. That's why..."

"... maybe love maybe not..." Dante summarized. "but it's certainly more than you've ever felt for any other boy. Three questions is all that matters in the end. Does he make you happy? Does he make you feel safe? And is there something missing when he's not around? If yes is the answer to all of those... then everything else doesn't matter."

Rias considered his words for a moment. She took time to try and formulate her feelings into words. After a little while, a small smile crossed her face, finally coming to a decision. "Yes..." She finally said. And then, with more confidence. "Yes... yes he does. All three. I just need him to know... I need to find some sort of book on the subject, maybe..."

She brought her hand up to her chin, in a thinking pose. "...Can I ask you something?"

"I know that look... I don't have a choice in this do I?" Dante grumbled before readjusting himself. "How can this humble and undeserving man do for you my lady?" Dante said with a great deal of pomp and fake drama, adding a slightly medieval tone to his voice.

Rias stared at him with a scrutinizing look. "You already have one version of me, Dante, and I doubt you'd be so lucky as to get two, so you can stop acting like such a gentleman around me, but..."

She plays with her fingers for a moment, thinking. "...I realize that you and Roland are two different people. But... How, exactly, did the me from your universe get your attention? Was it something about my... body? Can I use that? Or should I go the purely appealing to their interest's route? This is my only question, please?"

"First off... a Gentleman is what I am, I live to make women smile." Dante said, before turning back and finishing preparing the food. "But you're fucking right. I am lucky to even have one of you." He chuckled, as he finished the curry, knowing full well that the type he was making was Rias' favorite. "The first time I met you was in bed... you had just saved me after I had died from breaking the Heartbreaker curse. If you don't have it good, basically it's something a succubus or incubus can put on the person that broke their heart to turn them into a slave. I fought it when my ex-girlfriend turned succubus ordered me to kill Akeno. That was something I was not about to do."

His voice had turned dangerous and cold, causing a shiver to go up Rias' spine as he continued the story. "So, I fought it, it ripped my body apart, flayed me alive, tormented me in punishment for defying it. And in the end... killed me. Akeno begged you to save me and you did, even after being reincarnated healed my body I still needed a bit more. So... devil skin to skin healing. I just happened to have woken up when it was your turn... so the first memory of you I have is you naked sleeping next to me."

Rias listened to his tale closely, making small mental notes as it went on. Her heart went out to the Akeno that had to see that, and she felt a bit squeamish, wondering if such a curse as that existed here. Interjecting, she spoke. "Well... Roland's induction into the peerage wasn't nearly as... storybook as yours. You may have remembered, when you first arrived here, that Roland instantly charged at those creatures. I... think he recognized, in some form, the thing that pulled you here. Freed Sellzen, right? He... was the person who killed Roland. He had summoned me and the first thing I saw was his beaten, burned, and bleeding body on the pavement." She sighed. "And... I could see myself doing what I did in your universe. I did the same thing with Issei in this one, and Akeno made sure through the same method that Roland's injuries did not reopen after the Evil Piece did the best it could..."

"Mmm…" Dante hummed. "but that is not the end my tale. After that first meeting, me and Akeno were reunited after many years of thinking the other was dead. We had been childhood friends but separated after... a bit of incident that caused the death of her mother, the kidnapping of her father and the running of my sister's, Akeno's, and my own life. I won't go too much into it... but I think a version would be here so you have some idea. But back to my original point, me and Akeno were very much in love, and I was settling in with your household well. Kiba and I were and are great friends. Koneko and I bonded through training and a love of binge watching versions, introduce your Koneko to Game of Thrones she will love it. And you and I become close over our regular... debates... over our mutual love anime and manga. The feelings of romantic interest I have been told by my Rias began when she began to feel jealous over how happy I made Akeno. She repressed it out of respect for Akeno but that didn't last. Our first kiss was when I saved you from becoming one of the Powerless of the Horseman Conquest."

Rias slapped her forehead with her palm, a little drained. "Our worlds are a lot more different than even I realized... I understood maybe half of what you said. Like... 'Game of Thrones'? Is that some kind of anime? 'Powerless'? 'Horsemen'?"

She had been making a list. Debate with Roland. Talk with him. Be with him. Maybe get him a few more interests...

Dante just stared at Rias for moment before taking out his phone and fiddling with it for a few seconds, before looking back up and glaring at her. "I should have expected that... considering the fact you are a Japanophile... just... get HBO and watch a bit of live-action for a change." He grumbled, causing Rias to pout. "The Powerless are the slaves of the Horseman of the Apocalypse Conquest. The perfect slaves, broken in mind but not body, a black metal ring is placed on the head and it turns you into a gray withering but strong body with no discernable traits that you once had. The Horsemen are some of the most powerful beings in all of my world. For example... it would take your brother and the other Satans all their power together to have even a chance against one of them." Dante sighed, not wanting to talk about them. "In the end, I saved you from becoming one of the Powerless and the attack of the Horsemen was resolved with them leaving. Thankfully no one died. Then later after we rescued Akeno from an island that Famine dropped her off at and Lord Death gave me the man up speech of a lifetime, I confronted you about the growing feelings you had for me. Then Lord Death possessed me and dragged the two of you into my soul where he told them I was forming an Eternal Link with both of you, I already told about the Link. And then convinced you two that all that really mattered was the love everyone felt and... that's when we started dating. Later, we had the whole Riser business... dealt with that. Then you and me got married... or at least the Grim Reaper version of it... which does have legal status in Hell so also married in the eyes of Hell as well. Even with all the additions to the relationship you and me are still good. I am yours and you are mine."

Rias felt like she needed to have a sit down. Not only was she in a relationship with this boy in another universe, she was married, a word that, all of two months ago, she had hated and dreaded with all her being. Putting aside the info-dump, it seemed that everything in this world was different except for, a few at least, of the people inhabiting it. The fact that she was able to love someone in another universe, no matter how different they were, filled her with some measure of confidence. She also got to thinking that Dante's story would make a fantastic anime or manga series, but thought that was too insensitive to say that out loud.

"An… Interesting story, Dante."

Dante smirked. "I'm sure you can understand why it's considered a great annoyance to be visited by the user of the Reality Mirror. Because they bring this exact headache to everyone they meet." He said, filling a small bowl with curry, and handing it to her. "But then again... there are good points to it. Here... try this. And I think it might do for you some good to relax as we ague the merits of just who is the strongest Titan in Attack on Titan. By the way... it's the Armored Titan."

Rias took the bowl gratefully. "You're wrong, it's the Female Titan. She can move faster, and while she's not as strong, she more than makes up for it with dexterity, something the Armored Titan severely lacks."

She takes a bite out of the curry, and her whole demeanor changes. "You... you knew...! I should have known! This... is my favorite...!"

* * *

The Akeno in this universe had a lot to think about. Mostly things that she had placed in the back of her mind. For instance... her double. The her from another universe. Their mannerisms were different, but overall, they were very similar. Had... she also gone through what she had gone through? She didn't know how she should feel about that, if that, no matter the universe, things would always end up the same... She had to cut off that rabbit hole of a thought before it got too deep, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it on her way to the clubroom.

And then she saw her double in the hallway.

"Ara, here you are." She said unintentionally.

"Yes here I am..." Her double replied. "not much else to do. Dante is cooking up dinner, you'll be amazed by what he can do in the kitchen. Even as powerful as he is he's greatest dream is to become a famous chief if you could believe that." She said, silently giggling. "And I think Yua is preparing the mian room for the dinner... leaving me with... nothing really to do honestly."

Akeno, despite the... shock of seeing the other her at first, quickly regained her composure, and resolved to make small talk before pressing on to the clubroom. It's not that seeing her double made her uncomfortable, the opposite in fact, it was... it was strange. She couldn't quite place the feeling.

"Yes, men do tend to have more simpler dreams then you would imagine." She agreed, smiling congenially. "Ise-kun's dream is to have a harem, even though you'd suspect someone who had the Welsh Dragon Ddraig inside of them would aim... higher. Ufufu... it's honestly rather adorable, I can't help but tease him about it."

"It's not really something to tease about when you are actually part of a harem... speaking for myself here." Her double chuckled at the irony. "I'm sure one day he will have a whole gaggle of girls chasing him down. Devils that are strong always generate a following. I assume that's true even in this reality. And with the Red Dragon Emperor in him... the dragon's allure is sure to make his dream true."

Her eyes closed in her usual expression, she pauses for a moment. "...Some might say he already has one, he just doesn't know it yet. That seems to be the theme when it comes to some members of our peerage. I assume there's... an Asia in your world, yes?"

She didn't know why she was still talking. At this point, she thought she would have already politely said farewell.

"Oh yes, Asia has always been by Issei's side." Her double confirmed. "The two are certainly very adorable together. And they are in fact together... only... no one is quite sure how it happened, but they are in a one-sided open relationship. Dante and several others think it's the effect of the Red Dragon Emperor on people of the opposite sex of the bearer, while others just think that Asia may have an attachment to Issei that borders on unhealthy."

She sighed, before continuing. "Your Issei actually seems a little more... assertive I guess the best word would be. His presence is also a little bit more pronounced, our Issei seems to fade into the background a little more than yours."

"Yes, it would seem that way." Akeno said. "That Dante seems to be the core of that. That does raise the question to me... I apologize if this is a bit personal, but... how come it doesn't seem to affect you? The Aura of a Dragon is not something that can be easily ignored, as many of the peerage can attest, especially Asia."

"I have loved Dante for as long as I care to remember." Her double answered. "To me... no other man can even compare to him."

Her double told her her story. Everything, from when she first met him, to when she first showed her fallen angel wings to him, and everything leading up to the bonding ceremony. "We said the words and... wow... what came after... I can still feel it." She said, before looking in the direction Akeno had theorized was where he was. "I wonder if he's do yet?" She murmured.

Akeno paid attention to the story her double told her. It was... interesting, she will not deny it. But... there was this feeling again, it was one she had not felt for... a long time. Jealousy. This Akeno... had access to everything she didn't during her life. There was no Dante for her, there was no one she could have relied on in those early days. Now... she had Rias, but it wasn't the same. She loved Rias like a sister, and this was a different type of love. One she wishes she could have, with someone.

Akeno's smile seems just a bit more strained than before. "I see. Well, I wouldn't want to keep you and him from each other, would I?"

Her double snapped back to her when she said that. "Oh no... I have all eternity to be with him but how often do I have this chance." She said, obviously knowing what it would feel like to be her in this situation. "What about you... I'm sure that you must have someone that has at least caught your eye? Everyone has someone."

She pauses for a moment. She was about to leave, about to turn around, and find some other way out of this conversation. However, some part of her possessed her to speak once more. "...Unfortunately, it would appear not. Not yet." She whispers. " _Maybe... never..._ "

Akeno jumped as she felt her doubles hands take her own, while staring right into her eyes. "Listen, you can't ever feel that way. Because I know that look, you're thinking because of what we are no one will ever accept us. That's just not true. I'm living proof of that, and so are the infinite other Akneos out there that have found someone. Think about it, is there anyone that you can think of that makes you happy just to be around? Someone that makes you feel safer just knowing they are there to help you? And someone that you think about when they are gone?"

Akeno was surprised at her double's words. "I-I... Well, since you asked so nicely, I... there may be one, although I do not see him very often..."

He had known about her heritage. That was obvious from the moment he had told her and Rias his secret, that he had been from another world. And, even though he knew, he didn't... treat her any different. Sure, Issei was cute, but... she did see him as more of a little brother, that she teased. The kiss on the cheek in the hospital room was a prime example.

"Since when do we like things done nicely?" Her double pointed out. "But if you have found someone like that, then you know that you aren't alone. If I can find happiness then so can you, you just go for it and never give up. We both have had enough pain in our lives... we deserve some true happiness. Real joy that doesn't have to be faked for other's sake."

She had to give... herself... credit, she knew how to talk sense into someone, but there was just one problem... "I would do that... but, a... friend of mine has already told me about her infatuation with him. I normally wouldn't be too bothered, the thought of being a mistress does excite me a bit, but... he's really outspoken about being a... as he put 'one girl guy'. And... with my tainted blood, how dare I...?"

"Don't ever think of yourself as tainted!" Her double suddenly shouted. She calmed down. "Sorry... it's just... don't ever think that. Because it's not true, thinking that is a insult to where we came from. And no man is just a one girl guy... not if both of the girls love him. You wouldn't be thinking about him at all if you didn't think he could put aside everything for the people that obviously care deeply about him. And as for this other girl..." The look her double gave her told her she knew exactly who this was. "Trust me when I say you will have so much fun on your journey to polygamy... she won't... but you will." She giggled.

Akeno's eyes widened as the weight of her doubles words crashed down on her, and she'd be lying to herself if she didn't feel a jolt at the... assertiveness of her. It was a strange feeling again, but unlike when they had first met a little while ago, it wasn't an unpleasant one, it was... warm. She didn't feel as unsure of herself as she did before. And her double was right... it would be very fun to tease them mercilessly...

However, before she could respond, she heard tiny footsteps behind her.

"...Akeno-senpai, did Ise-senpai-?"

The white-haired girl who had stumbled across them looked in shock at the sight of two Akeno's, one which proceeded to giggle.

"Ara ara, good evening, Koneko-chan!" One of them said.

"Oh, I missed Koneko all small like this." Another chuckled. "So cute."

Her mind near broken from the sight alone, she dealt with it the only way she really knew how. "...One of the Perverted Trio must have slipped something in my cookie. They must be punished. Severely. With prejudice."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure Dante will have his fun teaching them all a lesson soon enough." She said as before she took a breath to try and ready herself for what was coming. "Here's the thing, I'm not the Akeno you've known. You see, I come from a whole other reality. I have a... ally... that has a Sacred Gear that allows him access to the infinite multiverse..."

The Akeno from Dante's universe proceeded to tell Koneko everything. Everything about what had happened, the intricacies of multiverse theory, and how they got here.

Koneko only had one response. "...I'm going to hurt him."

"Ufufu, it appears your 'friend' is in some serious trouble."

"I'm sure that my Koneko has already done just that... even more so given the... relationship between her and Dante." The Akeno from another universe said.

Koneko stared at her. "...Relationship. Really? I don't even know what he looks like."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon, Koneko-chan." Akeno assured her. "It smells like that little dinner Dante talked about will be done soon."

Koneko appeared completely disinterested. "...If there is nothing sweet, I won't go."

The Akeno from another universe had a solution for this. "We begged Yua to splurge a little on the dessert. Three-layer chocolate coconut cake, icing, ice cream center... Dante really wanted to make sure that you got everything you ever wanted... as always he loves to spoil you."

Koneko's eyes almost literally began to sparkle upon hearing that. Even her mouth began to water at the thought of such a treat. "...Maybe it won't be so bad."

* * *

Okay, if one more girl looks at me like I'm a serial rapist I may just snap and destroy this entire school. Mark my words. I've had _enough_. If it wasn't for Phobetor's attempts, emphasis on 'attempts' to calm me down, I would have snapped already. I've had to deal with this for _weeks_. So, I'm a bit grumpy.

Which only became more pronounced when I saw Asia and Kiba approaching the Old School Building, just behind me. I groaned. Well, I might as well introduce the mindfuck to them… I'm sure it will go _swimmingly_ , with me being the mediator, a position I am _amazing_ at, I will remind you.

When they began walking with me, I expected them to talk to me. But, they didn't until we entered the building proper.

"Are you alright, Roland-kun? You seem... on edge." Kiba asked, worried.

My eyebrow twitched. "Whatever gave you that impression, Kiba? Me stomping around the school like a drunk elephant, or the fact that I have a damn near-constant scowl on my face?"

"I will take that as a no."

"W-Why are you so angry today, Roland-san?" Asia queried, timidly.

Damnit, I can't be mad at her. My expression softened a bit as I answered. "The devil willing, you'll see why soon."

Kiba adopted a puzzled look, before asking me another question. "So... Has something happened today? And... is that food I smell?"

"No, Kiba, that's the smell of rotting flesh. I think we're on an ancient Japanese burial ground." I replied, sarcastically.

He gave me a placid smile. "Hmm. You know, that would make a lot of sense."

"I hate you."

As we walked through the hallways, I noticed light coming from the crack beneath a door, and muffled voices coming from inside. Damn… was hoping they'd be in the clubroom. It'd give me more time to come up with a way to… introduce them to the newcomers.

I slightly grumbled, imagining that Dante was probably 'wooing' one of his haremettes. No… don't think like that, Roland. Be polite! Try to be a better person… no matter how impossible that seems at times.

I whispered to the other two, as I put a hand on the door handle. "Now, what you're about to see, might shock you. But I want your word your first instinct won't be to attack."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at me. "That's a strange thing to say, Roland-kun. What's on the other side of that door?"

"Is there... someone inside?" Asia asked curiously.

I rubbed my forehead while sighing, trying my best to explain this to them on such short notice. Deciding to do it simply, I turned the door handle. "Just... take a look. Remember what I said."

I opened the door, and we peered inside.

I heard banging, which was Dante banging his head against one of the tables that we were going to use for this dinner we were having. He was also grumbling about… something?

"Fucking Female Titan... how... can she not see that the Armored Titan is far better. Anything that's thrown at him is just... eh... stupid red head doesn't know anything." He grumbled, while Yubelluna stood nearby, apparently waiting for him to stop. She noticed us.

"Dante... we are not alone anymore." She informed him.

Dante looked up to us. "Hello."

 _Casual bastard._

I acknowledged them with a tilt-up of the head, and a grunt. Kiba and Asia looked at them with shock, and, with Kiba, a glare. Towards the Bomb Queen. He got into a position where he could easily summon a demonic sword and start slashing and stabbing. I stopped him in his tracks.

"No, no, no!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Easy there, cowboy. Is that how you treat a guest? Yeah, I know, she looks like that one dipshit, but I promise you, she's not."

Kiba paused. "...Roland, you realize-"

"I'm going to let them-" I gestured to the two inter-dimensional travelers. "-do most of the explaining here, but just remember, Kiba, if she was the same one that I fought a week ago, don't you think I would have done so again?"

Kiba's gained a confused expression, as Asia stepped forward.

"W-Well, we should not make any assumptions... Um, who are you, sir?"

"Dante Alighieri, at your request and service." He introduced himself, giving a flourished bow as he did so. "Rook in the service Rias Gremory, the Prophet of Death and the first Grim Devil."

"Yubelluna Lovric, former Queen to Riser Phenex and currently intended Queen to Dante Alighieri." Yubelluna answered peacefully.

"I know this all may be a bit confusing," Date said, vastly understating the situation. "but understand that this is all a rather awkward and confusing situation that we are in." He turned around, sat back in his seat, and looked back at us. "Where to begin... _Veszett kutya_! Set the scene for me would you please."

If I need any more indication that the 'language' ability is a barely working hot mess of garbage, then that _name_ he just gave me is a good one. What does that even mean!? Two can play at that game, asshole.

I crossed my arms. " _Te odio. Espero que mueras._ " I said, making sure to enunciate it properly. "Since this man right here is either too lazy or too much of an asshole to tell you the basics, allow me, the _second Rook of Rias Gremory_ , tell you this. These two, are not from our world. They teleported here earlier this morning, and they've been mooching off of our food supply for the past 8 and a half hours. Any questions?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

"I-I'm a little... confused..."

I nodded, expecting that. I turned back to Dante. "Do you want to fill in the holes I left, or shall I keep talking?"

" _Me ofende eso,_ " Dante said, surprising me. " _estaría feliz de pagar por mí mismo, pero no tengo dinero aquí._ By the way _Veszett kutya_ , I speak seventeen languages fluently." A smug smile was on his face. "And you call me lazy, that was about the worst opening I have ever heard."

Before I could shoot back a no doubt _scathing_ insult, Yubelluna beat me to the punch.

"You were the one that put him on the spot like that. It's not like he could have prepared a speech." She said, causing Dante's smug smile to disappear.

Huh, stopped me from making more of a fool out of myself and got that smug smile of his face. I think I could warm up to that.

"Very well... I'm sorry for that." Dante said, glancing at me. "Myself, the vision of beauty here..." He gestured to Yubelluna, who blushed in response. "... and one other are not from this reality. I have an ally that holds the Sacred Gear Reality Mirror..."

He went on to explain how he got here, who he was, and what the current situation was. Kiba took it better than I was expecting, although Asia still looked a little confused.

"And as a means of saying thank you to your Rias and you as well for putting up with me, I have prepared a dinner the likes of which you have never experienced!" He cheered happily.

"Ah..." Kiba finally understood what was going on. "I see, my apologies for being so hostile earlier. Roland-kun's attitude must have put me on edge."

 _Oh, alright, blame me. Better that way, anyway._

He looked at Yubelluna, and bowed. "He's faced you - well, a version of you - before, and I had wrongly assumed something was happening. I apologize once more."

Asia looked dazed. "This is... a lot to take in at once..."

Dante smirked mischievously. "Want to see you and Issei on a date from our world?" He pulled out a cellphone.

If Asia looked dazed a moment ago, now she was close to outright fainting. "E-Eh!? M-Me and I-Ise-san...!? B-But, how-!?"

 _Okay, please don't fuck up the timeline more than I already have, damnit!_

"Oh yes, fuck up the timeline even more. What could go wrong?" I deadpanned, facepalming. "Next, you'll want to see the rating Game footage... fucking hell..."

"Zeiveist says that timelines have an auto fix to them, so long as you don't go back in time things are all good." Dante said, leaning next to me before turning back to Kiba and Asia. "Want to see Issei brutally beat Riser into the ground with a super cosmic Balance Breaker?"

He showed them what had happened to the Raiser in their universe. Which… is just as brutal if not more than what happened in this universe.

"Oh my _fucking_ go- No! trust in your good, best friend Mister Zeiveist 'I can go through timelines and fuck them up so bad they aren't even timelines anymore' Charon! Jesus H.!" I said, quickly losing faith in life.

And then Kiba brought out his own phone.

"That seems interesting, would you like to see the end of our Rating Game? It's a bit disturbing in my opinion, but he did the job, and Raiser technically brought it upon himself." He gave his opinion, before playing the video of Raiser gouging his eyes out.

"I-Ise-san... and m-me...?" Asia mumbled distractedly.

"Kill me." I pleaded.

Dante's eyes were glowing with delight at seeing Raiser suffer. "Honestly this is just perfect..."

As opposed to Dante, Yubelluna had a frown on her face, although for completely different reasons than you might suspect. "Not enough in my opinion."

Seriously, what was Raiser like in their world? He must have been the Caligula of the devils.

"Fine, I'm going over here, and I'm going to slam my head into this table until I lose the necessary brain cells to comprehend this situation." I then proceeded to do just that, a lot harder than Dante was doing just a moment before.

"There was also this fight between Roland and Raiser's Queen-"

I scrambled back to my feet when Kiba said that. Remembering how Dante reacted earlier, I reached for the phone before I'm killed. "You fool! You've doomed me!"

Fortunately, Dante looked away, and sang a song while playing some mobile game. "And who are you the proud lord says, that I must bow so low..."

Yubelluna observed the video with a disturbing calmness. "You did a fairly good job here... but I think you could have pressed your attack here... and here." She pointed out several flaws the version of her in this world had, not even acknowledging the fact that I was beating her around like a red-headed step-child.

I slumped back onto the chair, recovering. "Fucking... nearly had a heart attack..." I rubbed the back of my head, after Kiba turned off his phone. "...Funny thing is, I barely even remember that. I haven't even watched the video. Huh. So... that dinner you said you were making, almost done, or is not out here yet?"

"It's ready, I'm just waiting for everyone before serving it." Dante answered.

"Okay, well, where's everyone, then? Seriously, I've gone through half this building and you're the first people I see besides these two. Are they in the clubroom or something?"

"That's fine," Dante reassured me. "Rias went to find the Akenos... I bet they found each other. Which means I can do this, Yua... try your hardest to not to react to what I'm about to do." He cryptically added.

Then he did something I never expected.

"I told you guys that I'm a Grim Reaper, but part of that means my soul instinctively seeks out the souls of those I feel affection and love for, and if those feelings are returned then the souls form a link. I Link that can be finalized in a certain ceremony..." Dante explained, which caused Yubelluna to blush profusely.

"I thought we agreed that you won't do that anymore." Said a familiar voice, punctuated by deep breaths. It was their Akeno, blushing. She came into the room, to the confusion of the other two, despite having everything explained to them.

"Yes Dante... it's rather cruel of you to do this when we can't leave right now." Yubelluna said, before turning to Asia… after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I will go get the first of the dishes, Miss Argento could you help me in this?"

As those two left, I looked at Dante and his Akeno. Whatever ritual this is…

"Just... what kind of a ceremony causes that kind of a reaction? And did it have the number 34 in the title at all?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Dante began, as his Akeno sat in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. "first thing you need to know is that you are totally naked."

 _This is going to a different place than I was expecting._

"Exposed, that's a better word given that once the ceremony starts our souls are actually brought out and physically seen before they are linked forever." His Akeno added, as her hands wandered to places Dante might have wanted them to go but was currently trying his best to resist.

 _Stronger man then me. If Akeno did that to me, I don't think I'd be able to resist._

"And then the lights flash out and bang! Your whole body is sent into orgasmic pleasure that knocks you out." Dante said, causing his Akeno to giggle. "To say the very least it's better than a normal wedding."

 _…Are you sure about that? Typically, you wait for the honeymoon to fuck each other's brains out… well, that's what I always thought, anyways._

Kiba had left right before they had divulged this… Bonding Ceremony to me, and it wasn't long after that I began to hear voices on the other side of the door. Rias and Akeno probably, and Koneko if she wasn't talking, which was likely.

I only made out some bits of their conversation.

"…Are you implying something, Akeno!? If you have something to say, say it to me directly! Who else wants him!? As far as I know, I'm the only one-!" I heard Rias say.

 _Who's she talking about?_

Unfortunately, Kiba interrupted her. "Buchou-"

"What!?" She nearly shouted… was Akeno making her mad?

"The door is open now... I opened it." Kiba replied. Yeah, he opened the door as they approached, which is the reason why I was able to hear that last bit of conversation.

I saw Rias peek into the room, as Koneko walked past her and sat down, shortly followed by Kiba. "I-Is Roland in there...?"

I glanced at her, as Dante and his Akeno were whispering excitedly. "Yeah, I'm here. Why? Did you think I wouldn't come?"

She chuckled nervously. Seriously, what did I miss? And our Akeno looks like she's about to breakdown laughing. Not giggling, _laughing._ "G-Good! I was worried we might have lost you. I understand that you and Dante are not really on the best of terms... well, the souls inside you aren't, at least. Now, shall we eat soon?"

She sat next to me. Like, right next to me. Very closely.

I made a popping sound with my lips. "Alrighty then." I said, not sure how to really deal with this.

And then Akeno sat on my other side.

…

"...Okay, alright, yeah, fine..." I said, feeling slightly… jittery.

A moment later, I realized something everyone else had apparently forgotten about.

"Wait a second... where's Ise?"

Dante had an insta-fix. "Issei! If you appear in the next second, I will give you the secret of how to have women chase after you."

I stared at Dante, my eyes half-lidded. "Okay, I know Ise isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think even he wouldn't-"

" **OOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!** " I heard Issei's voice, a voice that could shatter glass.

I stand corrected.

The ground shook as Issei shot into the room, a trail of flame behind him. He knelt in front of Dante, like Dante was a lord and he was a servant.

"Please tell me your secrets, master! Tell me the secret to unlocking oppai!" Issei pleaded with all his heart.

I facepalmed, I couldn't take it. "Damnit, Ise…"

Dante regarded Issei, like a sage to his pupil. "The Secret my dear pervert is simple... in fact... it has always been inside of you this whole time. The key to getting girls to chase you is... to peep on them. I'm sure they will run you into the ground with great enthusiasm."

I watched as Issei fell to the ground, and crawled back to his seat, completely and utterly destroyed for the seventh time since I've arrived in this universe, as Dante and his Akeno laughed.

A moment later, our meal came in from the other room. Several plates of food that looked delicious were presented to us, carried in by Yubelluna and Asia.

"I hope that you didn't have to wait too long. Dante really out did himself with what was available." Yubelluna said.

As we waited for the food to be served, Phobetor, who had been nearly completely silent this entire time, finally decided to make another move.

[Quick, boy, now is your chance! Bash his skull in while he's surrounded by his friends and family! Teach _Lord_ Death you don't mess with me!]

I growled a bit, holding my head.

 _Oh , yeah, try and kill DEATH, what a brilliant idea._

[It may not kill Death itself, but it will force him to change plans, and perhaps find an inferior host. I'm sure he transfers from body to body like some sort of Sacred Gear. All you have to do is-]

"Damn you, Phobetor!" I hissed, barely audible to the others.

I tried to ignore him the best I could, as Dante stood up after everyone was given their first dish, and gave a speech. "I would like to make a toast, firstly... I thank you for your hospitality for us. I understand that our very appearance and existence is a headache in of itself, but even so just like the great people I know you to be you have opened your hearts and home. I thank you and I hope that our time here will be quick, happy, and productive. And as a way of showing my thanks in more than just words, I have made this dinner with all my skill, soul, and care to bring the best food you have ever tasted."

He toasted, and everyone clapped as we dug in. For the briefest of moments, before Dante sat back down… I think he looked at me, but I couldn't be sure. Rias and Akeno sat back down next to me, which only confused me more, making my mind seem hazy. …I know I'm missing something, I know I am, but I just… can't figure out why. And it's really frustrating.

[Arrogant insect...]

I don't recall Phobetor ever being that vicious...

"Punk ass voice..." I grunted quietly.

* * *

Inside of Roland's mind is a vast nothing, darkness given shape through imagination. Usually, Phobetor made his home here, either reading books, commenting on the boy's life, or, as he was just a moment ago, walking around his room, growling and stomping like a child who didn't get what he wanted.

That's what he would be doing at least, if he didn't suddenly find himself in the middle of a North American town, inside of an old-fashioned diner, sitting in a chair with burger and fries on a plate on the table in front of him. That wasn't what surprised him the most, though. What surprised him the most was the woman in front of him, with a white sundress, and eyes that were black except for the irises. In front of her, was a pink milkshake.

"Hello." The woman said cheerfully.

Phobetor growled at the woman, his lips twitching, showing pure white teeth as sharp as knives. "Where have you brought me, brat? If you have the ability to pull my consciousness out of the boy, then you are even more dangerous than I ever realized. I should have convinced him more thoroughly to disembowel that silver-eyed wretch and his accursed soul partner."

The woman appeared offended by what Phobetor thought was a sound plan. "Hey! Don't talk about daddy that way. He's super nice and isn't a danger to anyone... unless they hurt people. Daddy makes the bad people die... all the time." She replied happily, sipping on the milkshake in front of her.

"I'm Misery..." She introduced herself. "The Pale Horse of Death. Basically, I'm the sugar, spice and everything nice when it comes to Dante's position of the Prophet of Death."

Phobetor's teeth were now fully bared, and it would cause anyone other than the being in front of him to cower in fear at the sight of it. He wasn't doing this to scare Misery, though. No, Phobetor was _angry_. Murderously so, for the first time since his creation. He stood up harshly, shaking the table and nearly tossing the meal in front of him to the ground, as he began to pace around.

"It appears you have deluded yourself into believing the wretch is your father." Phobetor observed. "And 'bad people' is a subjective term, that can be used by either side of a conflict to justify their position. I shall ask this then, brat, why have you brought me here? If it is for an apology, I am afraid I am out of mercy to give." He finished, waiting for an answer. And he got one.

"I know that Dante Alighieri isn't my father, if anyone would be I guess it would be God. It was he who created and gave me to Lord Death. I originally attributed the father role to Dante as a psychological coping mechanism for the millennia of isolation and darkness that I had been trapped in. I am fully aware now however and now I continue to call him such because he acts the part and looks out for me as any father would." Misery explained her, voice sounding dead. "As for bad people... in truth it is Dante's job to harvest the souls of all people. That is the job of Grim Reapers in general. All things die and there must be those that reap their souls back into the nothing from where they came, from insects to gods... that is merely the nature of the cosmos. Grim Reapers and Death itself is just the tool that is used. As for why I have brought you here, it is because Ozsikna got us off on the wrong..."

Immediately after she said that name, a name that Phobetor had never heard in all of his years, the entire diner shook, like an earthquake had just struck. After several minutes, the shaking stopped.

"…foot." Misery finished, after it stopped. She was hanging onto her barstool, while Phobetor did the same.

Phobetor was dumbfounded, but recovered quickly. This… 'child' is a lot more complicated than he had first believed.

"...I see." Phobetor mumbled. "You are more insidious than I gave you credit for. I had assumed it as a coping mechanism, but to be so aware of the fact..."

Phobetor stood tall, towering over almost everything in the room, a full 7 feet. He got down to business. "What you say is true, that ancient concept...! To look down on ME! The Nightmare God of the Greek Pantheon! If I had it my way, I'd twist and turn his mind, if he even has one, until it's nothing but the mental equivalent of a used rope! But, I am willing to listen to what you have to say, considering you have been courteous with me so far, unlike that poor excuse of a concept."

"You better be... I have just given you the name of that... concept... the list of beings that know it is in the single digits." She said before sucking on her milkshake. "That was him just now... expressing his displeasure at me giving you his name." Phobetor made note of this, as she gave him a slight look. "And just so you know... the reason why he doesn't give you the respect you think you deserve is that your counterpart along with three other Fear Gods attempted to kill the Horseman War after he claimed that he was the most feared being in all of the world... they died in five minutes. So, he really doesn't think of you as all that powerful if you could be beaten by a being of equal power to his own. The Horsemen are the twisted power of three other Avatars of the True Entities, Power, Change, and Decay. You must understand that when I say you are not as strong as Death or any other concept for that matter it's not an insult. If anything, fear is one of the most powerful things to humans, its fear that drives people to do most things. I myself know fear greatly... fear of being alone... I need my father and mothers... the idea of them leaving me still terrifying. So, I know your power... but they are inner workings of reality supersede the powers born out of the human mind."

Phobetor took note of all of this. He wanted so badly to argue, to… but, he had to admit, the woman was persuasive. She obviously knew what she was talking about. However, he reminded himself, what she said does not apply here. Entirely different universes, have entirely different laws. The boy he inhabits is living proof of this concept.

"You are certainly well-learned... about your reality at least. There are no entities in this world like the ones you describe, to my knowledge. To have such power to kill gods such as that... Interesting... I wouldn't mind going to your world, it seems like a place that could keep me entertained for some time. If I wasn't confined to the boy, and wasn't worried about what little mental control he has left, I would willingly go there. However, I am wondering as to the point of this meeting. You said you wanted to... repair relations, but so far you have only given me lore about your world."

Phobetor was curious. Was there a [ **Nightmare Masque** ] in their world? It honestly wouldn't surprise him, no matter how unlikely it might be.

Misery stood on top of her barstool, and patted Phobetor's doggy head. "Good boy." She said playfully, before returning to her seat.

Phobetor's response was immediate. His head twitched, before violently snapping to the right, producing a sound an awful lot like a bone snapping. His neck bent unnaturally, he almost looked like a demented curious dog.

"Do that again," Phobetor said clearly, his voice containing nothing that could give the barest hint of misunderstanding. "and I will send you into a paroxysm of fear and torment so severe your years of isolation will seem tame in comparison. Now, is there anything you wish to tell me, brat?"

"I highly doubt that." Misery said with an innocent smile. Which, if Phobetor was perhaps tortured and forced to tell the truth, unnerved him a slight bit. "Why you are here... I guess because firstly I doubt that you wanted to be part of the little dinner going on. You seem to be the antisocial type. Daddy will be back soon enough... once we kill Freed I'm sure it will be a matter of time before the portal opens back up. All I want to do here is to try to make sure that you don't make that time any more troubling than it has to be."

Phobetor scoffed. "Ah, yes, the Lovecraftian monstrosity that is the Freed Sellzen of your universe... I will not cause a 'fuss', as long as me and Death stay as far away from each other as possible, that is my one condition. If he doesn't follow it, I will not hesitate to 'persuade' the boy into taking out the wretch as painfully as possible. I know that, in a one on one fight, the boy would definitely lose, but... Do you understand just what the Sacred Gear I am inside of is truly capable of? If it were to enter 'Breakdown the Beast', as so many of my wielders have in the past, it would not be a pretty sight."

"And Dante his own... to enter into the Final Judge..." Misery informed him. "with one Decree of Death he can erase you, this Sacred Gear, and Roland all in three words, _You. Shall. End_." Misery said before sighing. "But I'm not interested into host dick measuring contests. Daddy has already done much good for Roland... you know this so please... show a little respect for him. Fear maybe the theme of Roland's life but pain has been the one for Dante. And pain is just the end result of fear."

"I highly doubt someone can mutter three words when they are being eaten alive by a million hungry mouths, but I suppose you are right, this is childish. And I must admit that the wretch has done some good for the boy's... love life. I doubt anything will come of it for a while now, considering he's too low on self-esteem and the she-devil is too fearful. Really, my bet is on the hybrid. She seems almost the perfect match, in a way. Well, a good-ish match." Phobetor's eye twitches as he remembers several of the incidents the boy has had with the hybrid.

"I know... Akeno mommy is personally my favorite. Rias mommy is always trying to get me to go to class and..." Misery was interrupted by the sound of a fist pounding on glass.

Phobetor looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw a man with pitch black skin, dirty jeans and green jacket with the hood up hitting the window.

"You little bitch!" He shouted. "You had no right to tell him my name! And the fuck you doing in my favorite diner. I'll throttle you so..."

The man who Phobetor had presumed to be Death wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a curtain fell on the windows, completely blocking him out.

"That's better... now let's get back to talking about how great my mommies are." Misery said happily, ignoring the still present banging on the glass.

* * *

I was finishing up my meal, feeling… better than before. Phobetor wasn't thrashing around in my head anymore, which was a plus, and… present company made me feel a little bit less alone with my thoughts. I also had to admit that the food was pretty good. Although, considering I've had nothing but protein rich food and sandwiches, that wasn't a very high bar.

"Okay... I admit, ya did a good job." I said.

"Ara, it was pretty good, wasn't it? Although, I am pretty tired right now..." Akeno said next to me, as I… felt her head on my shoulder.

She's leaning on me. Dear me. I'm… not sure how to take this.

Rias didn't take it very well, apparently, as she nearly spat out her food. Before she could speak, Dante went on to ask for everyone's opinions. "I'm glad that you think so. Rias... any comments?"

Rias turns to Dante so fast I'm surprised her head didn't fly off her body. "Oh! It was very good! I enjoyed it quite a lot! Nothing else to add!" She then… literally picked me up by the arm, and urged me to stand up. "In fact, Roland!" She said, dangerously. "It's rude to talk to a guest so casually. Maybe you should offer constructive criticism?"

 _This isn't fanfiction, what do you want me to say?_

"Eh? Well... No, nothing to say. It was good. I liked it. What else do you want me to say?" I said, as truthfully as I could manage.

For some reason, she was glaring at Akeno, who was, I think, playfully glaring back. "No, no! That's fine! You did better!"

Dante sighed. "I see... anyone else?"

Several of the peerage gave their thanks.

"...Thank you." Koneko showed a rare hint of emotion

"Thank you very much, Allighieri-san!" Asia cheered.

"...Yeah, it was alright... I guess..." Issei mumbled.

"Thank you very much for the food." Kiba said sincerely.

"Is it... time to go home yet? Kinda... getting late..." I yawned. It was like… what? 9? Nearly 10? It's been a stressful day…

"Thank you all for your kindness," Dante said. "You can return home while we clean up."

Rias gave one last glare to Akeno, before the rest got up. "I think that would be best thank you. But we really should be going home now."

And we left, leaving the three interdimensional travelers to themselves in the clubroom. That night, I slept like a drunken baby.

* * *

Unknown to Roland, that wasn't the end for that day. For him, it was, but for the false god that inhabited the Sacred Gear he possessed, and thus, inhabited his mind, it was just getting started. In the room Phobetor had made for himself what feels like an eternity ago, Dante Alighieri teleported in, much to the Nightmare God's annoyance, although he didn't show it.

When Dante arrived, Phobetor promptly arose, and held out his human-like hand to him. "Dante Alighieri, I presume?"

Dante looked at the offered hand, and smirked. "Yeah... I don't think a wretch like myself should be shaking hands with the oh so great... copy of... the Greek God Phobetor." He said, before taking a look around the room and exploring. Taking in the scene with a smile. "Although this is _much_ better than the diner. I do have to admit that."

A barely perceptible twitch of the ear and eye is all the reaction Phobetor gives to being called 'a copy of'. His hand falls back to his side, as he eyes the vessel of Death.

"Even a copy of a God could annihilate you." Phobetor said threateningly. "Especially here, in my domain, where if I were to choose to, I could destroy your consciousness and render your corporeal form a vegetable. However, as a gesture of good faith, I'll overlook your slip of the tongue." He gestured to the three chairs around a table in the corner of the room. "

"You wouldn't dare kill me for the sole reason of that I'm not of this reality and so killing me in any fashion risks... retaliation from my Reality, specifically from the person that sent me here. The user of Reality Mirror... and he could beat your power to induce... whatever it is you just said with his own power to make you see every single possible version of yourself in a instant. You can't be so arrogant as to think you would survive such a traumatic experience as that." Dante shot back, before taking the offered seat. "And as for my reasons for being here... I want to see if I can help Roland deal with his inner demons. Mostly because I want to help Rias and Akeno... doesn't matter what Reality they are from I will always desire above all else to make sure they stay smiling."

"You would be surprised what a God of Nightmares can withstand, wretch. And if you think that your little Reality Mirror friend, and whatever allies you have amassed in your reality could defeat some of the monsters that lurk in the shadows of this one... But, we should not talk of such things. We should not be at each other's throats so soon after meeting face to face, would you not agree? Let us drop it at that." Phobetor growled, before taking a seat and leaning back on it casually.

"Your commitment to helping those you love, even if they do not love you back in this reality, is impressive at least," Phobetor began. "but I think you underestimate the weight of what you just said. They are not just Roland's 'inner demons', they are... it is hard to explain, but I doubt you can fix him, or them, with the amount of time I would say you have left within this reality. But, since I promised that little girl, and I think it would be entertaining to see how you, and the past users would react, I am willing to let you try. Roland has already talked with the three main ones, the ones that can still speak somewhat reasonably. You have already done more for the boy just by helping him indirectly. And the day he eventually breaks, and he will break, that is a foregone conclusion to me, he may actually come out of it better than ever. If you want, you can go back, and live your life without ever having to see some of the... worst the world has done to some of the being lurking in the dark. I only ask you this question before I allow you to speak with the first one: Are you sure?"

Dante sat back and frowned. "You felt their power when Roland touched the Necrotic Plasma didn't you... and their power... that is something you find to be fearful isn't it?"

Phobetor snorted. "Fear is a powerful word, wretch. But yes, I would find it most unpleasant if such eldritch abominations of that caliber were to ever find themselves in this reality. Why do you think I want you and yours to be gone? Besides the fact that I despise the... concept that has attached itself to your soul? Your presence here is inherently dangerous, it could lead them to this one, in which they do not exist. So, yes, I 'fear' them, and I'm sure the boy would find any further contact with that ooze to be hellish. I heard the words that echoed in his mind, you know. And now, you have gotten me off track. Answer my question, or leave."

"I'm getting to that..." Dante assured him calmly. "I brought them up because what you felt was their minor disdain for humanity... that was all. All that hate and hellish venom is merely how they feel about the small insect of humanity. An annoyance and nothing more. I have felt that same connection five times now... and they actively hate me with a burning passion. As they do with all vessels of the power of the True Entities. So, when I tell you... that these inner demons of Roland's we will not frighten me... you can be assured that I have seen far, far worse and not even blinked."

Phobetor stared at Dante for a moment, before smirking. Even Dante had to admit, it didn't quite look right. "I believe these inner demons are far more complicated then even you can comprehend. Truly, if I were to tell you the truth about what the boy has gone through, what he has seen... but, I will not bore you with my voice. No! You think you have seen it all, Mr. Alighieri? Fine then! Go on! The door is behind you! When you enter, you will see a burned, incinerated hallway, and when you get to the door at the far end of it, you will meet a boy named Kazuki Kurosawa, the last wielder of this Gear before Roland. Hopefully, you catch him in a good mood, well, what passes for a good mood in that hellhole. Go on! Go! I will await here for when you come back."

The door that outlined itself in the bookshelves of the wall pulsed invitingly, waiting for Dante to enter.

Dante enters, smirking. It dropped away, however, when he indeed stumble into the burned hallway.

"Too hot."

And just like that, ice and snow spread across the hallway, freezing it solid, and sealing any of the doors that may have lined it besides the one he was heading towards.

"Wouldn't want any of the others to get any ideas now would we... and for information... that is Grim Ice... never melts and depending on how much power I put into it... unbreakable." He smirked on last time at Phobetor, who looked happy to see him leave, and closed the door behind him. Dante followed the directions Phobetor gave him, and soon came upon the door. Standing to the wall, he opened the door, just in case anything inside found him unwelcome within. Nothing came, and a couple of seconds later, he entered.

The inside of the room was a square box, the walls concrete, and the ceiling the same burnt wood the hallway was made of. When Dante entered the room, he spotted a small, crouched form of a pale, skinny boy, with shiny black hair, and nothing but rags for clothes. He was facing away from the vessel of Death, in the right corner of the room, so his face wasn't visible. The boy was panting and shivering, having not completely recovered from Roland's encounter with him. It looked like all anyone needed to do was speak and it would disturb him.

As silent as a final breath of a dying old man, the blade of Dante's scythe found itself an inch away from the Kazuki's neck. "Are you ready to embrace Death's gift... or is there is still purpose to you, boy?"

The skeletons on the former reaper's scythe crawled off the glowing blue blade, and tore at the air and tried to near themselves to Kazuki. "It can all be over... all I need is for your soul to be willing to part this place." Dante was the literal image of death. Hood over his head and all, hiding his face in darkness. Only faint pale blue lights marked where his eyes were.

Kazuki freezes, feeling the chill, a stark contrast to the burning he felt as his life came to an end at the hand of 'Breakdown the Beast'. Unable to completely control himself, his hand grabs at the wall, his nails razor sharp, scratching at it as he stood up, his emaciated form fully visible. A groan escaped his lips as he turned around, hunchbacked. His face visible for the first time, his sunken cheeks clearly visible in the pale blue light of the scythe. His purple eyes stared at the form of the vessel of Death, studying him with an intelligence one wouldn't expect from a child.

"I-I…" Kazuki stuttered, before a convulsion takes hold of him. He nearly fell to the ground, as his arm becomes twice its original length, furred, before returning to its original state. Before it did so, though, he screamed. " **I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!** "

After a few deep breaths, and a few steps closer. "I k-know w-who you a-are..." he said, as his purple eyes leered into the reaper's silver ones.

"All people know who I am... for all people have their end and I am the one that brings it too them." Dante said, unflinching to Kazuki's chaotic state. "You're mind, is fragmented but keenly sharp..."

He pulled back his scythe, deactivating it but keeping it summoned. "...you are not one of the ones I have come to cull but if you want it I can bring you the final peace of Death."

Kazuki stared at Dante, before coughing, flinging flecks of blood onto the grey floor. Unbidden by him, his black feathered wings erupted from his back, twisting and turning as the boy held onto his face, which looked like it wanted to morph into some kind of muzzle.

"T-There is no peace in death..." Kazuki whispered. "I-If you kill me you k-kill them all... It's a o-one-way s-street... j-just like m-my h-house... W-we are a-all c-connected b-by the m-mask... **NO!** "

Kazuki convulsed again, screaming, and falling to the ground. The flesh of his leg looked like it had bugs crawling underneath it. " **LET HIM K-KILL US! KILL US A-AND KILL HIM! MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO US!** "

The convulsions calmed down, as he curled up into a ball on the ground, his wings deformed now, trying to cover him. "H-He made me... u-us this way... **HIM!** "

"Damn... was hoping to quiet things down a bit." Dante said, completely unaffected by Kazuki's outburst, as he began to pace around the room. His image of death form dissipating, but the scythe didn't. "And if you're talking about the current user... I can't. He has his time... I only offered it to you and was going to the others because you are all trapped here. You should return to oblivion... but if I cannot do so as a scalpel than I won't as a hammer. But you want him dead for the suffering you have been inflected to... why? How could he have made you?"

Kazuki's eyes traced the path the reaper took as he paced, twitching every once in a while.

"H-he... made us." Kazuki repeated. "H-he's not f-from here, he c-came here, un-unwillingly... f-fell f-from the s-sky. H-He wrote it a-all d-down... I s-saw him w-write it d-down... Nagai and O-Okaa-sama... L-Like it was a p-part of s-some h-horror n-novel...!"

He stands up abruptly, suddenly taller than before. " **NAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAIIII!** " He screamed. "I w-won't rest until e-everything and ev-everyone he c-cares about is n-nothing but b-bloody paste b-between m-my finger t-tips...! J-Just he like he d-did with the r-rest o-of us! W-We will combine! T-Take him over a-and...!"

He fell silent as he fell back down, slumped against the wall. "...P-People d-don't like m-monsters... remember...?"

Dante listened, and smiled as he put the pieces together. Really, if he didn't have a friend who specialized in this kind of thing, he might not have figured it out. "He didn't make you... he's simply from a reality in which a single boy had the same idea for a piece of fiction that turned out to in this reality the vessel of your torment. There are an infinite number of realities in which the very same thing happens only those people don't end up here. Then there are an infinite number of realities where you never had this Sacred Gear, yet it exists in some way... I'm telling you this because yes... he doesn't belong here. He shouldn't have been brought here... someone or something brought him here to torment him as much as it torments you."

He raised his hand to the boy's head. "But you don't want to hear that... you want to be mad... you want someone to blame for your pain... that is only human. But for right now I think you need to chill out." He said, and then he froze the boy solid with his grim ice. "Use this time to think on what I've said. That should go away once I leave this reality."

Dante turned around, and walked back into the hallway. He closed the door behind him. "Now... who's next?"

Dante didn't get an answer right away, as he found himself face to face with Phobetor, who looked just about ready to tear the vessel of Death a part right then and there. "If I had known you were going to try and 'kill' him, I would have explained why you couldn't do that, wretch."

"You have seen them, no? _You yourself_ , warned me about what I would see! How could I not even offer to give them peace?" Dante said, with genuine anger. Everything about this Sacred Gear, so far, disgusted him. "If I cannot return them back to the void then I will at least attempt to bring them what little peace I can."

Phobetor nearly felt his anger boil over then. He held a fist up, about to blindside the reaper, before thinking better of it, and putting it down.

" _Ignorant creature_!" Phobetor barked savagely. "They are _not souls_! They are fragments! Pieces of a person left behind when their real soul flew into the abyss kicking and screaming! The Boosted Gear, and every Longinus gear does the exact same thing! You think I wanted it this way either!? To be trapped within this infernal gear? To watch over and over again, tragedy after tragedy? Watching families get torn apart over and over again? To watch as all that remains of them shrivels up and fall apart? I have been looking for the answer, wretch! To find out what my damned purpose is within this cesspit! But I have not found it yet, and now the fragments of the past users are combining! It is slow, very slow, but I have no doubt in my mind that if they fail trying to make the boy go insane, they will combine fully, tether themselves to his soul, and proceed to kill themselves, and him! Until I can either find my progenitor, or Azazel himself, this gear is a ticking timebomb!"

It was true, mostly. The past users were forming a single consciousness. Kazuki was a willing participant in the process. By past users, Phobetor of course meant the swath of darkness that surrounded the room the were in. Outside of the mindspace, and the three other mindspaces that the three most powerful users of the Sacred Gear had made for themselves, were where most of the past users made their homes. Their near-universal hatred for Roland meant that the process was happening, with them, at least.

They wouldn't be able to kill him, though. No, they didn't have that power, no matter how powerful the entity they formed was. Phobetor merely used that to dissuade Dante from trying to go out there and destroying them. If they were… disturbed in some way, they might try to speed up the process, which was slow, but steady going. Phobetor was only the soul inside a Sacred Gear, he couldn't control it… not well, anyway, and trying to take out the past users would only make them mad, and continue trying to push for their ultimate goal.

In Phobetor's mind, he wished that his progenitor didn't make the Sacred Gear so damned complicated.

After taking a deep breath, Phobetor continued. "...You can't fix them. There are some things that are unfixable. Whether the boy truly created them or not doesn't matter. Do you really think that Kazuki boy will listen to what you told him? No. When he thaws out of that ice, he might be even worse. But... I will allow you to continue on this spirit journey, if you truly wish to."

Dante turned back to the door, and looked back at Phobetor before venturing in. "It will all work out... he's the fucking MC of this world if you haven't noticed it by now. It may be a painful ride but he's going to live through it."

Phobetor didn't mind if he killed this next one. She had no affiliation with those that tried to take over the boy's mind. She was too selfish, ironically. When Dante left, he read a book to calm his nerves.

Dante went through the door, only to find himself within a dense jungle. He made his way through the forest, passing by several deformed, mutilated bodies as he passed. Then, he came upon a clearing, with a small figure wearing a cloak in the middle of a flattened rock. The figure, discreetly noticing his presence, stood up, and looked at him from beneath her head, which obscured her features.

"Ah… it's you. The death bat." The woman breathed out.

"Oh... I like that... personally I don't think I've ever thought about what animal I take after... is it really a bat?" Dante said as he stepped his way through the clearing. Each step froze the grass he walked on as he approached the figure. The Cloak of Darkness and his scythe came back just as they did with the last. "I offer the same I did to the last... I can already tell you're different. Your soul doesn't cling to this place as the others do." He said before he swung his scythe and posed ready to harvest her soul. "Are you ready to be returned to oblivion?"

Lucy snorted at his offer. "An observant bat, quite a rarity for your kind. Still, you possess that same arrogance... that same twisted sense of superiority, but at least you know what you're looking at. Yes, those others... they're stupid. It will not end well for them, nor will it end the way they want it to. But when that other bat, that repugnant excuse for a man, comes back here, because he will, I will make sure I gut him just like I did with so many others of your kind. Then, I'll take over his body, and continue my crusade. A simple plan, yes? Too bad you won't live to see it, arrogant bat. You won't take me down so easily!"

She threw away her cloak, revealing simple clothes that looked like they've never been washed. Her dark blue eyes and light blonde hair now shown, with the scar across her otherwise pretty face clearly visible. [Nightmare Masque] appears on her face, and before Dante could harvest her, she morphs her legs into a hind-leg of some sort of dog, combined with some sort of dragon, and jumps into the air, where nothing could see her.

She didn't get very high, as the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by a maze of ice. Dante's voice echoed around her.

"Oh now I get it... bat... devil... and here I thought it was a witty judgement of myself." Dante's voice echoed through the ice, annoying her endlessly.

"So, what is your story my lady?" The voice said, closer.

"Why the hatred for Devils?" Another asked, even closer.

"Raised in a church?" Another theorized, sounding farther away.

"Or maybe a Devil treated you wrong?" That one was just behind a corner.

"But then again... I do dream of the day when the last breath of every Succubi and Incubi is taken." Dante whispered to himself.

Lucy looked around wildly, like a rate trapped in a maze with no prize. Brandishing her rusty shortsword, she slashes at the ice, to no avail, and then she turned her arms into monstrously large, furred arms, and tried bashing her way through the ice, trying to hit whatever was making that racket. His very voice annoyed her to no end as she kept trying.

"You think this ice can keep me down!?" She screamed. "I'll destroy anything you throw at me! You bats... devils... insects! I'll kill every last one of you! **VENGEANCE!** Don't think you can try and understand me, foul creature!"

Dante just looked at the crazy woman from the safety of his Maze, only he could see through the Grim Ice and it was far too sturdy to be taken down by someone of her strength. This wasn't a fight at all... it was a execution. He mentally commanded two of his Ice Clones to drop down on the woman. Both of them weaker than the maze itself so the threat of her smashing them was there but they were clones so that was their purpose.

Two Ice clones descended on her, and tried to strike her at the same time, but to the original's surprise, she spotted them before they could strike, and she smashed them aside easily.

"I see... but anger only gets you so far." Dante smirked. "If you don't like be speaking then how about a song to sooth your tattered mind?" He spoke with a high-and-mighty noble tone to annoy her further. It was ironic, considering he actually shared some of her opinions on some of the devils in that society.

She grew even angrier, and she doubled her efforts to smash the ice. Occasionally, she destroyed a purposefully weak ice clone, but all her efforts were in vain.

"All of you are vermin!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "Writhing in the dust, thinking you are so above everyone else! I swear, I'll kill everyone you know, everyone you love! Right in front of your eyes, just like my brother! Who's that black-haired bitch who followed you around all day!? I think I'll start with her first, filthy insect! Slowly peel her face off right in front of you, as you are helpless! And I wouldn't stop there! As soon as I find a way into your reality, I will do the same to everyone there! **EVERYONE! YOU HEAR ME!? EVERYONE!** "

She smashed her fists into the ground, mimicking a chimpanzee having a temper tantrum.

Dante would have been offended, if he didn't find the display so… pitiable.

" _Brothers oh brothers my days here are done..._ " Dante hummed under his breath, as he silently made his way to the occupied mad woman. _"... but what does it matter for all men must die..._ " he sung quietly, until he was right behind her, only a thin wall of ice separating them. "... and so die."

And with that he thrust the blade of his scythe through the ice, impaling the tortured soul. "I, the Prophet of Death, Avatar of True Death, Ender of all Things on Earth. Return you back to the nothingness from where all life comes." He said as the ice crumbled around them and the body of the woman became still. "Any final thoughts you miss to be remembered?"

Lucy felt the scythe go through her, but then she felt… faint. As the words of the reaper echoed throughout. She was only a fragment of a soul that had long left this world, and finally, she was allowed to go to death's sweet embrace. She didn't know she wanted it so badly until it actually happened.

She said one final sentence, devoid of the hatred she had for so long held on to.

"I... I-I'm coming, Owen."

Not having a physical body, when her soul, and what passed for a mind within her, left, she simply broke, and vanished. And then the entire world began to shake. Without the stabilizing presence of the fragment, it was slowly rending itself apart. Dante had to get out of there quickly.

Dante slammed the door behind him as he breathed heavily. "Okay... getting out of there was more scary than the amazon chick." Dante said before looking up to Phobetor. "And HA! I knew I could clean up after this horrible Sacred Gear! One down... but one on ice... let's just see how many are there that can be culled."

Phobetor looked up disinterestedly at Dante. "Well... it was a tasteless story anyway..." He sighed, folding the book, and standing up. He walked over to Dante with heavy steps, his outburst earlier still fresh in his mind, he wished to remain calm for a good while.

"I am surprised." Phobetor admitted. "You have actually done some good, well, a little, but still good, I suppose. She was the only one who was retaining her individuality. Well, her, and the last one you shall meet. The others within this Gear... do not even try. Their world is nothing but a black void, filled with nothingness, within the boy's mind. If you want to be back in your own world by the turn of the century, you will not try. If I had it my way, I would send you out after what you just did, but since I promised the girl, I am obligated to let you speak with the last one with an intact mind."

Lucy meant nothing, sadly, to most of the users, if they could even know what meaning was anymore. There was little risk with destroying Lucy's conscious. He would have done so himself, but… Roland's mind was in a delicate state, and he didn't want to even try to disrupt it. The past users combining is a threat, but it's a threat he has ample time to prepare for.

Phobetor snapped his fingers, and the door pulsed again.

"Now, if you will allow me to give you directions so that you know where you are going..." Phobetor sighed. "You will be in a hallway, just like with the Kazuki kid, only this one will appear more furnished and overall nicer. When you reach the end of the hallway, there is a door, open it, and you'll see a nice room, with a double bed and everything you would expect to see in some sort of mansion... One word of warning, though. Be wary of this one. He is not to be trusted."

Phobetor marched back to his chair, and began reading again, waiting for Dante to leave.

"For the mindless horde of broken minds... could I just open the door and just start stabbing?" Dante asked before he stepped through the door. He really did want to at the very least try to give some of these minds peace.

Phobetor put the book back down briefly. "They will not let you. It is blacker than any darkness imaginable in there. Trust me, I have been in there several times already, and all they do is hiss, screech, bark, and howl. It sounds like it comes from everywhere. They will just dodge, even if you use that fancy ice trick. They have basic survival instincts, their minds. I am honestly surprised with their 'master' plan. I never expected them to join, or try to join, together like they are trying to, although maybe the universal hatred for the boy brings them together... I have not had time to study them. Until I can find some way to... make them fade away, I am afraid you will just have to be content with the one you were able to release from here. Now, go on, shoo."

"Fine, I guess that I'll just have to be happy with silencing one voice in his head." Dante said before taking his step through the door and then following the path Phobetor told him to follow.

When Dante reached the door at the end of the hallway, which was a lot better than the one he had gone down earlier, he saw exactly what Phobetor described. A well-furnished room, with all of the furniture you'd expect in bedroom. At a desk which looked out a dark window, a figure sat hunched over, apparently writing something. When Dante entered, the figure immediately stopped writing, and looked at him, with glowing red eyes.

"Ah! It's you! The inter-dimensional traveler! Well, the second one, but you understand what I mean, don't you?"

He got up, taking graceful steps to the vessel of Death, a smile plastered on his face. Even Dante had to admit that the smile seemed... wrong in some way, but he couldn't pin it down. The figure had white hair, and a small white beard, and his smile had two overly long canines. He was dressed in a black coat, with a white waistcoat.

The man bowed. "I am Lukas Gallagher, the self-proclaimed Strongest Wielder of this wonderful Sacred Artifact we all call home! And you are Dante Alighieri, correct? Named after the famous Italian poet who wrote 'The Inferno, the Purgatorio, and the Paradiso'? I have seen you're actions so far, and I am most impressed, most impressed indeed!"

The air dropped in temperature considerably as Dante heard himself be compared to his namesake. ""Please..." He grinded out. "... do not compare me to him." He calmed down. ""But I thank you... and quite honestly you seem far more adjusted than the others... but I'm assuming it's not all happiness and roses now, is it?"

Lukas made a popping sound with his lips. The drop in temperature didn't affect him. If anything, it made him more energetic. "Ah, my apologies, Mr. Alighieri! I had not realized that that was such a sore spot for you! And to answer your second question... That depends on who you ask! Personally, I see nothing wrong with me! Just a simple dhampir trying to get by in his life, although I'm sure that Roland will disagree. Not that he would ever say it to my face mind you, but I read it in his expression! Come, come! Have a seat!"

Lukas lead, or pushed, Dante to a table with two chairs on either side of it. Sitting down, Lukas' near grandfatherly smile shone the whole time. "Now, is there any particular reason you have come to visit this ol' fang-mouthed monstrosity?"

"Ah... that's what you are." Dante said as he paced, not taking the seat as he wasn't entirely convinced that the elderly looking man was harmless. "Very interesting and appropriate. As for my reason for being here... to offer death and peace. To return tortured souls back to the void. Does that sound like something that would interest you?" Dante ask as his scythe slid out from the palm of his hand. There wasn't any threat, the question was clear. _Do you want this_?

Lukas' smile did not leave his face, even as he literally stared at Death in the eye. He laughed jovially. "No, my boy, I would prefer to remain within this mindspace for the time being. Unlike a lot of my fellows, I quite enjoy it here. I also have no intention on harming the current wielder, or those that have surrounded him. What point is there in doing that? I find it to be quite interesting the way that is happening, actually. Sure, he doesn't have a massive following of women proposing to have his children, but to ensnare the two most gorgeous girls in the school... He most have some quality that draw them to him, yes? And, i wonder, what power will he achieve when he doesn't embrace his innate hate and anger. You saw some of that when that foul Necrotic Plasma touched him, yes? Well, let's just say, that he has a lot of rage and anger behind that thin mask he has. But enough about him! He is not here right now, but you are! Before you leave me here, boy, could you tell me about your world? Its history? Its players? Maybe even a bit about yourself, perhaps? I don't bite!"

"Oh... that's scary... too bad for you it seems to only work on those whose will is weaker than your own. I'm assuming that part of the process of awakening the Sacred Gear is to bolster the user's will somehow... terror maybe. Funny thing is... after having to witness my mother figure's gruesome death in front of me, years upon year of being tormented by night terrors of my loved ones being murdered in front of me, six months of being beaten to a inch of my life daily by the Slavic God Chernobog, and many many other painful life experiences... my will is iron clad and will not break." Dante said firmly. "But you didn't even have to use such a power on me as I will tell you all I can willingly."

Lukas did not appear any more distressed than when Dante walked in. In truth, he was expecting him to shrug off this weak use of [ **Voice of Phobetor** ] easily.

"You know, Mr. Alighieri, you think you have seen suffering, and from your walk, your gait, I can tell that you have. A great deal, in fact. But, and let me tell you this, you are not as powerful here as you think you are!"

With a single hand wave, the wall that held the window and the desk cracked, and shattered like glass, revealing a vast expanse of nothingness.

Lukas continued. "Your powers are impressive, yes, but this is my domain. I control everything here. That little ice trick you performed with that crazy woman may delay the inevitable, but in the end, I control everything. And, you may want to hold off on telling me about yourself. I can use that against you, you know. It doesn't just require the will to be broken, through continuous use, I can break your will. How do you think Roland defeated the Phenex brat? Beating him into the dirt. But here... I can keep you prisoner here, for years, although for you it may seem like centuries."

Lukas' voice held no warmth. No expression was on his face. He looked, and sounded, dead. "I can twist your mind. I can make you see your mother figure die before you, maybe even in more gruesome ways than you can imagine. I can have Akeno, and everyone you love, be raped, slaughtered like pigs before you by Raiser Phenex, and Freed Sellzen, and everyone else. I can make those training sessions with Chernobog last for seemingly years on end until your body is nothing but a beaten and bruised husk. You think what passes for night terrors for you during those formative years of yours were bad? My boy, you truly have no idea!"

Lukas regarded Dante coldly. "I believe this is the part where you make the air freeze up again. Go ahead, see what happens. Show me your resolve that you seem so proud of."

"No, it's not." Dante denied. "This is the part where I say I a little disappointed. At first... I thought that you were better than the rest. And you are, you have accepted where you are and understand what you are. The problem comes about when you did this little display when I merely suggested that I might possibly be an immovable object to your power. Even though that is not at all true. You are right, this is your world and I am in no way at the advantage here. Any man can be broken with enough time and effort, I just think of myself as a cut above the rest when it comes to this. But... at the slightest hint that I suggest otherwise you become... this... which combined with how comfortable you are here tell me one thing. You fear a lack of control more than anything else and now that you are here you finally have it. Absolute control. You just can't stand anything that would suggest otherwise. So, yes... you are the most powerful user of this Sacred Gear, but at the same time you are trapped by it in more than one way."

Lukas stared blankly at Dante for a moment, looking like the words actually affected him for a moment. However, this proved to be a farce when he begins laughing. A guffaw came from his mouth that seemed to shake the entire room. After a few moments of him trying to regain control of himself, he wiped a few tears from his eye, before looking at Dante again.

"Hehe... out of all of the responses I anticipated, that was not one of them! Hahahahaha! Oh, believe me my boy, I know that you are nothing compared to me. Were I alive, even if I never achieved Balance Breaker, I could crush you. There is not a doubt in my mind about that, but still! You are a strange one! A bit prideful, maybe, but yes! You should not ascertain that you know someone based on a few lines of conversation! Keep making assumptions like that, and one day, you may make a grave mistake! But, do not worry, my boy, I never intended on hurting you. You are right, of course, I do like control, and I had plenty of it when I was alive, but most of all, I want to watch! To be invested, to be interested! To be enveloped in this tragedy that shall unfold, and resolve! It's the reason why I am so interested in this Roland, and his two future girlfriends! It's a tragedy waiting to happen, won't you agree? Maybe, if you ever revisit this universe, you may just see that outcome! Will it be all smiles and ice cream? Or will it be a sad day to be Rias, Akeno, and Roland? Only time will tell!"

Lukas looked at Dante again. "In case you were wondering, what I just did was a test, and you passed. A little unconventionally, but it will have to do. You are strong, both mentally and physically, and I am sure you have many interesting events waiting to happen in your lifetime. If there is anything else you wish to say to me, you may. Or you can leave, it is your choice."

"You are... a headache... yes... and a downer..." Dante groaned, holding his head in his hands. "But as for Roland's future... it's going to be bleak, but it will end happily. He has MC written all over him." He sighed. "And yes, I think I will leave but... there is someone that wants to talk to you."

At that, Dante disappeared, leaving only a darkened robe suspended mid-air. Mists of darkness wafted down form it and every now and then a strange alien face would show through the hood.

"You... are interesting character. And you right..." Lord Death observed. "I believe that you could beat my vessel at the level he is at right now. _But_!"

At that ethereal skeletal arms reached from nowhere and entrapped Lukas. Their sharp claws dug into his form, causing the skin around the puncture marks to begin to decay and rot, frost then began to form around the festering wounds and finally any blood that was in the half Vampire was withering away near the wounds.

"I am not my vessel. This here is not even a fraction of my power. Gods tremble before my power for they know the truth... even they must die one day. When the earth is nothing but rock it shall be because of my power. When the oceans dry, mountains crumble, and all life ceases to exist... it will be because of me and no one else." Death said as it hovered up to Lukas he was struggling to get free, even with his control over this world he could not seem to do so. "Out of all the people the boy has met in this reality... you're the one being I have found to be of worthy of my respect... as such I will answer one question you may have about me. It is more than most will get so be grateful." Death said before letting the half vampire go. The way Death looked down to the recovering man was easy to read, Death was daring him to make the same reaction as Phobetor.

Lukas was on his hands in knees. At first, it seemed he was shivering, or something like that, and then it turned into tittering laughter. It just bubbled out of his throat without his command. "Ahaha! Forgive me, but it has been centuries since I have experienced such a jolt! Hehehe... Ahem."

He positioned himself upright, his form slowly recovering. He looked up at Death with a slight bit of fear, and reverence. "And I thank you for the generous offer, Death! What I want to ask is very simple, something that has barely crossed your mind, no doubt, but has plagued me for years! Can you... tell me what happens after a soul is sent screaming into that good night? It may seem trivial to you, but I find that question to be plaguing my mind more and more as of late, and it would ease my ailing mind if you were to offer some sort of reassurance? That everyone does cease to exist when they die?"

Lukas looked up at Death, his eyes showing the barest hint of genuine emotion.

"Just like my vessel... disappointment... but I said I would answer, and so I shall." Death said before hovering back a bit. It wasn't happy with how Lukas reacted. It was better than the fear god... but Lord Death did in fact prefer a bit more cowering. "It differs from being to being. Humans as a whole are reincarnated, or sent to an afterlife if they have done something to warrant it. But all of that is temporary. There will come a day when even the souls themselves must parish. And after that... yes there is nothing. Back to oblivion. For many supernatural, to the void. There is nothing after death for beings like yourself... so you should count yourself lucky for your arrangement here."

Lukas frowned slightly, almost imperceptible. He got up, and chuckled, although it was without humor. "No... No, I am not lucky. You come for us all, but this... this is merely a delaying of the inevitable, like you said. The real soul fell into that void long ago, yet I remain here. Every good story must have an end, everything... Even the boy, Roland, and that fake copy, Phobetor. I do want to see their story end, which is the main reason why I want to stay here for the time being, but when I finally, finally fall into that never-ending abyss and become nonexistent, I will embrace it with open arms. It is the greatest thing which can be offered to one such as I, you understand. To finally have everything taken from you... all your struggles, all your pain... It must be the most euphoric feeling any being can have. Until that day, I remain here. A fragment of a time long since passed. I still fear you, like all beings do... but…"

Lukas bowed. Trying to convey his respect and fear for the otherworldly being in front of him. "I hope I have not wasted too much of your time. I would be unfit for someone as unworthy as me to waste any more of it."

"My time is endless..." Death answered. "The very concept of wasted time is beyond me. A idea created by those whose lives are limited." Death said before he motioned to leave but stopped. "One last show of gratitude for your respect, my time with my vessel... it has taught me several things. The Fear God... he is not the best one to see the boy through the challenges that will come. As a god... it will never understand the hardships that his vessel will go through. My advice is... take its place. Assert your power and wisdom and take its power as your own. For one thing... it is but a copy of a god and thus it is not a fixed power. It is only a power modeled after its creator. You... are far more deserving of that power in my opinion and should the opportunity arise you should take it and guide the boy as your successor."

Lukas' eyes glimmered with renewed vigor.

"A... fascinating suggestion. I doubt I could do something so... ambitious right now, but... yes... I need to write this down!"

Death disappeared. Completely disregarding everything, Lukas practically flew over to his desk, which has since reformed since his show of power, and began scribbling notes down on it.

* * *

I jumped out of bed the next day. Now, I'm no stranger to suddenly waking up, in a cold sweat, but this wasn't that. I, quite literally, _jumped_ out of the bed, like I was about to be attacked by some monster I couldn't see. I also felt… different. It didn't feel wrong, but something has… changed. In my mind. It felt _good_.

So, I talked to the only one with intimate knowledge about the goings on in my mind, besides me.

 _Phobetor... did something happen?_

[…]

 _Phobetor, answer me, you damn lethargic bastard!_

[...Greh... What are you shouting about, boy?]

I spoke out loud, as I got my clothes on. There really is no reason to talk in my mind when there's no one around. "Gee, I wonder what I could be talking about? Could it be the fact that my mind... feels slightly clearer today? Yes, let's start with that, maybe. What happened? Did _something_ happen?

Phobetor's pause did not settle my mind in the slightest.

[...Are you sure you would like to know?]

"Well, now I'm really interested. Tell me everything."

[...You asked for it.]

And what a tall order it was.

* * *

I marched straight to the Old School Building once Phobetor was done telling me everything.

 _Lucy is dead._

Not just disappeared, or faded away, she was _killed_. By Dante. He had gone into my mind, talked to the three most intact spirits within the Sacred Gear, and actually fucking killed one. One I was hoping I could reason with one day, maybe come to an understanding with… She's gone, nothing left. And Phobetor even told me that there was a change in Lukas as well. He never contributed to the cacophony inside my head, but now he was completely silent.

As if he was planning something.

I found them in a room, watching T.V., one of the screens was tuned to some show, while the other was showing a new broadcast. I stomped into the room.

"Hey, _Veszett kutya_ , I hope Rias doesn't mind we're using her Netflix account." Dante said, nonchalantly, as his Akeno leaned into his side. "I want to see if this world has any differences in its good TV, starting with Blacklist, then I'm doing Hellsing, then-"

"You killed Lucy." I stated.

He was silent after that.

"You rummaged around in my head," I continued. "froze Kazuki, and then did Lucifer knows what with Lukas. You even got Phobetor to act... fuck me, he's not talked since I left my apartment. I can't tell if I should thank you or punch you in your stupid, smug face. I only have one question. One question." I put a hand on Dante's shoulder, slightly shaking. "Why? Is it because of what I said the other day? Because, I assure you, I had it under control." I briefly glanced at the T.V., longingly. "...And no, Hellsing doesn't exist in this world. I checked. Trust me."

"I did because you don't have it under control." Dante said. "But that's more of a ticking clock problem than anything. And not something that I would see as a problem for myself to handle. However... the suffering of souls no matter how small is my concern. I am a still very much a Grim Reaper, even though I was reincarnated into a Devil. It is in my DNA to want to reap the souls that have lived their lives. I went in to find the souls that need to move on. Turns out only one was able to do so."

I nodded, better answer than I was thinking of, at least. "I... wanted to talk with them. Try to... you know what I mean, don't you? They think I created them. They think I'm the cause of all their suffering. Which... is probably true."

I walked a little ways away, my head down. I know Dante already knows my secret. From what Phobetor told me, he figured it out after he had a small chat with Kazuki. "I know I'm a horrible person, Dante. I've known it for a long while, but this... even this is something I wouldn't do willingly. I'd never..."

"What? Kill?" Dante guessed. "Killing is easy... always has been... I am death after all. Would be pretty counterproductive if it was hard for me to pull the trigger. That's one of the differences between a human and a Grim Reaper."

He turned off the main screen, so only the news was playing now. "And you're not a horrible person. Rule of horrible people... they are the last ones to ever admit they are even remotely bad. The fact you are even able to do some self-reflection and find flaws about yourself means that you are not horrible. It just means that you are human."

I laughed weakly. It's always so weird, having someone say something good about you. "Hehe... not really human anymore. Gave that up about two months ago. But... I appreciate trying to make me feel better, even though we haven't been on the best of terms since you got here."

I looked out the window now. I don't care if I look like an angsty teenager. Besides, I like bird's eye views of places out of windows. Calms me down, settles me, y'know?

"But killing... No, no I could certainly kill." I corrected him. "Something like that wouldn't faze me much anymore, I imagine. Especially this one asshole... No, I ruined their lives, Dante. Whatever lives they could have had, I destroyed, tore their families apart, you saw that much with Kazuki I guess... He's actually one of the more sane ones, from what Phobetor tells me. Do you know what it's like, ruining the lives of so many people, all because you thought you had a cool idea?"

"You didn't," Dante disagreed. "you were just so fucking unlucky to land in a reality where your idea was in fact a real thing. The odds of a person in the multiverse who had the exact same idea for a Sacred Gear and then landing in a reality where that Sacred Gear is real and then getting it is so high... I'm betting on that it was done on purpose. There's got to be some inter-reality trickster god or whatever pulling the strings or having fun with your misery."

"Done on purpose…?" I looked back at him, incredulously. "Even if everything else you said is true, I fell from 20 feet in the air onto the hard, unforgiving ground, my clothes nothing but rags, burns all around my body, and you say that was on purpose? No, that wasn't on purpose, something went _wrong_. Terribly _wrong_. I just don't know what! Even Phobetor doesn't know what happened! And he's seen through all my memories!"

"Yeah... that all sounds like something that would be funny to someone that would do this all on purpose. Other worldly inter dimensional beings I would bet think like that."

Before I could retort, his Akeno piped up. "Hey, you guys, if you're done then you might want to check this out."

I looked at the T.V., where an emergency broadcast showed a Burger King – yeah, that exists here. – , which was being assaulted by the police. Someone mad had taken the hospital staff hostage, and every time the police tried to get close, they'd be shot.

"Oh damn... I knew it... he'd go for a fast food place." Dante said quietly.

"Cocky bastard... I guess something's will never change..." I said. Then, I looked at Dante. "I'll find Rias and the others, and we'll meet close to the action. Sound good to you?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah... it will be a tough fight and remember to tell everyone to avoid close combat at all possible, range is best and if you have to fight up close then don't actually touch him or anything he makes. Kiba should be fine, but Issei and Koneko both need to wear gloves."

 _And me._

I left, trying to find the others before we assaulted their version of Freed Sellzen, my heart beating like a jackhammer in my chest.

* * *

It took maybe 30 minutes to find everyone. Luckily, I had come to the school early, so all I really had to do was wait at the gate and wait. When everyone arrived, including Rias, who looked at me, slightly angry. I quickly explained the situation, as we got the materials we would need. Koneko and Issei both had a pair of gloves, and Issei gave me an extra pair of his. We gathered a block away from the currently occupied fast food joint. My heart was beating in my stomach, it felt like.

I tapped my foot as we looked for the three interdimensional devils. "It just had to be him, didn't it...? Of course it was, you can't change a psychopathic motherfucker like him... Always the same..."

Rias looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay, Roland?"

I glanced up, and gave her the best fake smile I could manage. "Peachy."

Her expression became stern. She wasn't buying it. "Are you sure-"

She didn't finish, because at that moment, Kiba spoke. "Ah, Buchou, I think I see them." He pointed to three figures near the restaurant.

We approached them as Dante created a wall of ice around the place, keeping people away from it. "We can't just blow the place up... there are people inside." He said grimly.

His Akeno agreed. "We need to get him outside so we can finish him off forever... you know that we will need to use that move." She said, before turning to us.

"Good to see you all again." Rias greeted them. "I'd ask how you enjoyed your stay but... Well, from what Roland tells me, we have an issue."

I mumbled under my breath. "Calling this an 'issue', is like calling the Titanic a small accident."

"I assume you have some way we can deal with this... Freed Sellzen?" She asked.

"Yes... Issei!" Dante snapped his attention to the pervert. "you will do nothing but Boost yourself to the highest you can go and then Transfer all of that of that into me, so I can go Final Judge and send Freed back to the void along with all the corruption." He said, before looking at the rest of us. "Now... Roland told you all that he's holding hostages in that place... he isn't... half of those people are corrupted. But we will have no idea which ones are. But Freed will likely send some of them out when he sees us. Then once we get rid of them all he'll bring the rest with him. Kiba, Koneko, Yubelluna and your Akeno will keep to the minions while Roland, Rias, and my Akeno will take Freed on. Asia will provide limited healing to those that need it while Me and Issei wait for him to transfer power into myself and finish this for good."

My heart reached my feet as he said that. So… I'll have to fight him then? I'm honestly nervous, like I always am, but… I can't deny that some part of me _revels_ in the fact that I will fight Freed Sellzen… Not the version I know, but a different version nonetheless.

Rias nodded. "Yes, a sound plan. Easier and less gut-wrenching than what I was thinking of, anyway. Ise!" Issei's head snapped to attention as his name was called. "You heard him! You will need to play support, and give Dante all the power you can muster! Kiba, Koneko, Akeno! Support Yubelluna and stop the mooks that will pour out of the restaurant! Asia, you stay here until we call on you. Now, Roland and... Akeno, follow me! Let's show this monster what happens when you invade the territory of the Occult Research Club!"

And show them we did.

* * *

It wasn't long after the battle began that Freed showed himself. The ones who were assigned to take out the infected humans took them out with relative ease, and Freed didn't like that all too much.

"Fucking shitty devils... for the first time in ages I don't feel like there is a cactus bathed in lemon juice being shoved in every hole in my body and mind and you have to ruin my fun!" He screamed in rage.

I took this chance to draw his attention, while Dante pulled whatever power-up he was going for out of his ass.

With [ **Nightmare Masque** ] on my face, I shouted. "Oi! Bastard! You call us the 'shitty devils'!? Come up with something original, you ignorant, hedonistic, dickhead! Calling you a piece of shit is an insult to shit everywhere! I mean, really? A fast food chain? You couldn't have, I dunno, aimed a little higher?"

Freed looked at me, rage and humor in his eyes. He smiles, farther than any human should, as he bit into his arm, causing the blood to shape into a blade on his arm. "Well hello stranger... and fuck you for that... I call them like I see them. Besides... who are you?" Freed said, as he slashed at me with inhuman speed. I dodged it, as he tried his best to taunt me. "Come on phantom of the opera devil... let's see some spine!"

My face behind my mask was schooled into a neutral expression. Inside, though, I was trying my best not to lose it. This may not be the Freed Sellzen who had basically tortured me… but he still sounded so much like him! I dodged another attack, as I gathered purplish-red demonic energy in my hand.

"Name's Roland, bastard, Rook of Rias Gremory." I barked. "And... if you want to see some spine, allow me to show you yours, after I tear it out of your back!"

I pounded my fist into the ground, destroying the concrete and trapping Freed within one of the cracks.

"Now!" I shouted, as Dante's Akeno and Rias appeared, showering Freed in their combined power.

That should have been the end.

 _Should._

Freed only laughed as the power raced towards him. "'Nice little attack shitty Devils... but nothing I haven't seen before... I have shit ton more blood to spill. Yours and mine."

He… _ripped his jaw off_. The blood poured out of his new wound. The corrupted blood filtered the power that Rias and Dante's Akeno launched at him. The Power of Destruction turned into black, and the Lightning turned from yellow to green. The blood wrapped itself across the power, and soon, around him.

"Okay... I had no idea he could do that." Dante's Akeno admitted.

Freed transformed, his body morphed from something vaguely human to a monster. It looked exactly like the monster he had turned into in Volume 6 and Season 3 of the anime.

"You little shits should be used to this by now... but's always fucking fun to watch you reel in horror to the power of the Masters. This is power... this is terror, and this is the only truth of the world... nothing can stop Sala'dandor. All will be Taken, all will be Gifted, all will be Spoken to, all will be Ruled!" Freed babbled, as he stomped around the battlefield with impunity.

 _Gotta… protect Rias!_

I don't care what happens to me, but if Rias is somehow killed by this monster, then it's game over, for all of us. I moved to get in between her and the rampaging maniac.

"Hahahaha!" Freed guffawed. "Little shit heads... can do nothing to stop me!" He said… before focusing on Rias.

 _Oh no you fucking don't…_

"I had my fill of booze when I first got here, then I got fucking full on burgers and fries... now I think it's about time to enjoy another thing I haven't been able to have in years." He said, making his way to Rias… who had a disgusted look on her face, as she was cornered. At this point, not even flying would be able to get her out of Freed's grasp.

I moved to punch him, but he just swatted me _away like a fly._

"Weak... puny shitty devil." He giggled, before he looked back to Rias.

I flew, my arm feeling like a sack of potatoes, hanging loosely at my side. I slammed into the concrete. Barely able to stand up.

I nearly lost it then, I admit it. Only, I never got the chance to give into the past users, as Phobetor said something I never expected him to say.

[I'll handle this one. I have been waiting to 'unload' onto someone, so to speak.]

"Wha-"

Phobetor's voice came through [ **Nightmare Masque** ] loud and clear, and it's the scariest I've ever heard him speak. His voice sounded like it was scratching against a chalkboard, only a lot deeper, and more menacing. The ground almost literally shook as he spoke.

[ **You! Demonic abomination! You think that these Sala'dandor are the true horror!? Pathetic insect! You know nothing, you see nothing, you feel nothing! You are but a pawn, an empty vessel, wriggling against your constraints to no avail! You shall never know mercy, you shall never know kindness!** ]

Freed turned, looking slightly shaken, as Rias scrambled away, out of his immediate grasp.

[ **You have no concept of what fear is in that waste of neurons, protein, and fat you dare to call something even close to a brain! You will beg for death if I ever get my hands on you, you miserable, decrepit wretch! You think that these 'Sala'dandor' are bad? They will merely be a footnote in that broken mind of yours, once I make you repeat all of your greatest failures, all of your most painful moments! They will be brought back to the forefront of your mind, and played for you over and over again!** ]

I was standing up now, and it didn't feel like I was myself as Phobetor transferred all of his hatred and rage through me.

[ **You are an ant, a parasite, that can easily be annihilated! Squashed beneath my boot heel! You will run back to your 'masters' with your tail between your legs, and urine trailing in the wind!** ]

 _...And I thought I had a lot of pent-up frustration._

Freed stared blankly at me. "Damn... you can give the One that Gifts a run for its money in the power to scare the ever loving shit out of people. But here's the thing... I don't care! So what if you could do all that... nothing I haven't felt before... in fact... I think it was the eighty eighth time that I was sent through that exact threat. So I am without fear because I have already lived through every possible hell that my mad mind could come with."

Freed charged at me, claws unsheathed, ready to tear me to ribbons.

He never got the chance, as the world literally turned black and white. For the first time, Freed's eyes widened in actual fear. "Shit... no no no no! I'm not going away like this!" But it was too late, as skeletal arms ripped out of the ground and clawed deeply into Freed's Tainted flesh.

" **Abomination of the Sala'dandor. You are not of the natural order**." Dante's voice boomed everywhere. He became visible to me, and what I saw I would never forget. He was in that form I saw in the clubroom, only he had no legs, and two pairs of arms. On set held a scythe, while the other held a set of scales. Behind him, were seven floating skulls, each with different colored runs carved into them.

Okay, that's it, I'm tired.

"I'm sick of this shit..." I grumbled, as I slowly made my way to Rias. I touched her shoulder, getting her attention. "Hey, I think we should get out of the way before Bone-for-Brains and the abomination duke it out."

She jumped out of her trance-like state that the others were still in, still staring at Dante's 'Final Judge' form. She… glomped me. "Roland! Are you okay!? Did he-"

Feeling a slight warmth on my cheeks, I gently pushed her off me, leading her away from Freed, who was still relatively close to her. "I-I'm fine. We need to get out of the way, though."

" **Your crimes, numerous. Your actions, horrendous. Your existence, forbidden**." The Final Judge stated, his voice booming like he was speaking through a mega-phone. Freed as floating up, until he was level with him. With one swing, Dante impaled Freed. " **You will return to nothing, you will return to the void, you will return and be forgotten forever more.** " Freed _shattered,_ with very little fanfare. " **It is done... the natural order has been returned to balance.** " The Final Judge boomed, before returning back to that Dante I'm sure we all know and love. His Akeno caught him in his arms, and he fell gently.

I admit it, I felt _giddy_ watching Freed get utterly destroyed, with not even a final word to show for it.

" **F-FUCKING YE-HE-HE-HEEEESS**! I-I... I can't feel my arm." I waved the limb limply. "Where's Asia?"

After a quick heal from Asia, we all gathered. Rias was the first to speak.

"Is... that it, then?"

Nope, because the world turned into that familiar mirror-like state that was saw just yesterday, and out of a arch-portal, came three more figures.

"Heyo! I'm here people. Now... who missed..." Said a neon blue-haired preteen, who didn't finish his sentence as a much taller, and more well-endowed Koneko punched him in the back of the head, as she marched past him.

"Shut up... you're the reason for all of this." She said, before noticing Dante coming out of his stupor. And the next thing that luc- I mean, he knew, he was being smothered by His Koneko's lips, before being punched in the face. "You made me worry again." She stated.

"Sorry, and try not to kill our way home alright." He said, before glaring at the blue-haired preteen, who was currently moaning on the ground. "You knew where we were the whole fucking time, didn't you!?"

"No!" He denied. "Just this morning. But I thought it best to let you handle Freed before I brought you home."

And that's where my mind broke.

He was trampled by a version of Rias… who looked exactly the same, and the next thing Dante knew, he was getting the treatment several million men in other universes wish they could have. "Even a single day without you was horrible. Don't ever leave me like that." Said the different version of Rias.

I see two Rias'. Two. _Two_.

My eye twitched.

"Yes... I'm sorry... I promise I won't let it happen again." Dante said, fear-evident in his voice.

I lost it. Not in _that_ way, but I lost it. The sight of two Rias' in my line of sight was apparently too much for my overworked brain to comprehend, and I _broke._

 _it hurts_

I laughed airily. "Okay... Okay, two Rias', this is too much for me... You!" I pointed at the neon blue-haired preteen. "Why did you bring them here? Did they threaten you with castration? Do you want to break this timeline more!? No! Go on, bring EVERYONE HERE! Ophis, Great Red, fuck me, even Trihexa! Bring 'em alllllll here! Just fuck this universe up, fam!" I fell to my knees, as my eye felt like it was in need of a good scratch. "I can taste copper!"

"T-Two... Buchous... Huaaaaa!" I heard Issei fall to the floor, along with seeing his blood pool around him from his nose.

I briefly saw Koneko look up at her double. "You… You use it…" Her expression cracked.

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA BREAK THE WURLD FMA BRAKE IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL._

"My... He said there would be another me but... hearing and seeing are two different things." I heard one of the Rias' say. Which one you ask? FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARDS!

I heard the obviously older Koneko speak. "You just need to accept yourself... that's all it took for me."

And then there was a flash as the neon-haired asshole, named Zeiveist I guess, held a camera-looking with a silver tube thing in front of our Koneko. "You didn't just hear that and everything is perfectly fine and all this craziness is going to end." I heard him say, before turning to the rest of us. "Okay! Now if everyone could look right here... hey!"

Dante took the device out of his hands. "First off... MIB nuralizer... cool but not now."

"Just trying to fix everything, we need to get rid of their memories of you all being here." Zeiveist retorted.

"Too late... already did a few things that can't be changed now." Dante admitted.

"Fine!" Zeiveist threw his hands in the air like he just didn't care. "Just let the changes you made become canon. This whole thing was supposed to be Omake but instead it's fucking canon."

 _YOU SAID IT, BASTARD. MY MIND'S NOT WORKIN' RIGHT. BETTER GET A LOBOTOMYL:?KO}JPP}PJ}POPNJ}NPIPMOM{O|  
_

Zeiveist focused his attention on me. "You… You shouldn't be here."

My mind slowly stitched itself back together as I got back up, giggling to myself, to the concern of everyone around me. Why are they looking at me like that? Do I have something in my eye?

"Oh? Oh, oh, oh? Am I not? Good job, genius! How long'd it take you to figure that out!?" I got up close to him, and whispered, so only him and I could hear. "I've been here for two months, for no reason other than _fuck me_! Fell out of the sky, literally, with a torture device attached to my soul. Can you explain that one, dimensional jockey?"

"I like the nick name meta troll better." Zeiveist said. "And I can tell you why... only... I won't. That's a plotline I don't want to spoil just yet. All I can say... you are not going to like it." I didn't even hear him that time. I mean, I did, but I didn't, funny that. He put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "But... I will say this. You have it in you to live past it... not unscathed but you can survive it."

He then turned back to everyone. "Okay! Time to wrap this up people. This has honestly gone on long enough and it think people are a little anxious to get back to the main plots and shit."

"Yes... I suppose you're right... in some way." Dante said, as everyone who was not from here, besides me HAHAHAHAH, left for the portal. Dante stopped in front of me. "Well... I suppose this is where we part ways. Any last rants of rage and irritation you have for me?"

I could have, but I didn't. Instead, I looked at Dante, with what little brain power I had left, with as much respect I could muster. "Oh, I could. Trust me, Dante, if my rage and irritation could be used as a power source, it could make nuclear power look like cheap shit in comparison. But... No. I have nothing for you. Other than... thanks? I guess? You're an... alright guy, I think. A little..." I tilted my head in confusion, as I felt a tear run down my cheek. Huh, I'm not sad, I wonder why I'm crying? "...more red than I remember, but still."

"Hmm..." Dante hummed. "Three things Roland. Live to make them..." He pointed at Rias and Akeno, but I have no idea why BECAUSE I:M A DUM ANME PROTOGANIST THAT'S WHY HAHAHAHA. "... smile. Two, do some yoga... or learn to meditate or something to help with all that stress. And three, don't fear death... death is not the enemy. Death is just a part of the cycle of life."

Dante held out that little silver tube thing again. "Last chance... if you want me to, I can..."

" _Owink!_ " Zeiveist said, as he took the thing and pointed it at Asia, Issei, and Kiba. "The last few days have been normal and nothing strange happened." He said after the flash that dazed the three of them. He gave it back to Dante afterward. "They were the only ones that really needed it. You... need this. Try a big bag of weed... that always helps me." He told me, and then he went through the portal.

"Fucking meta troll." Dante grumbled, before looking back to me. "Good bye mad dog... I hope that you learn to love domestic life one day." He held his hand out for me to shake.

My consciousness scrambled to make a proper response to this. It happened pretty fast.

I laughed a little. "Ya know? I really think I will. Be a nice change of pace, after all this bullshit ends." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. Afterwards, I whispered. "I mean, Jesus, I know your timeline isn't the canon one, but it will get hectic for you, I'm sure. Good luck, man." I let go. "And... if you ever come across any Phoenix's with over inflated egos, and near-psychopathic tendencies, you know where to find me."

"Oh, don't worry about that... we both know how to handle him." He said, pulling back. "But remember what I said, you being here... the odds of it being anything but someone's plan is too high. So be on your guard. And if you ever want to talk or me to show up again or maybe see my own reality, all you have to do is yell out into the sky for the meta troll."

He took one step into the portal, and I thought I might actually start crying. Until… "And get an agent! They are magic when it comes to the fame that will inevitably come with being a badass in Hell and death knows you'll need it to smooth things over given your horrible skills with keeping up a positive image." He told me, and, with a final smirk of victory, he left.

I broke again.

"Oh, you motherfucker! Next time you come here I'll kill your ass so hard you're going to be [ **Censored** ] out of your [ **CENSORED** ] while I [ **ULTRA CENSORED** ] so then you'll have to [ **OH THE HUMANITY** ] sideways!"

For days afterward, everyone but Rias and Akeno wondered why I was grumpy and little more hateful than usual.

* * *

 _ **Here it is, back again, and still the longest chapter I've ever written ever. I ask that you keep reviews for this here, and not on the main story.**_

 _ **Without that I have nothing else really to say. January 6th is when the next chapter for the main story comes out, until then, Good Night.**_


End file.
